The Ghost of Christa Lenz
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Armin didn't even want to move into that old house. It was old, creaky, and over all creepy. But that is the least of his worries. Because now he has a cute ghost girl that follows him around and calls him "Master." Wow, things are gonna get awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the result of a dream I had. I dreamt that Christa was actually a ghost, and that was pretty cool. So I decided, alright, I'll do it. Anyway, I'm not sure if this story will be successful or not, so I'm going to play a little game. If this doesn't get enough views, reviews, favorites, and follows, it is going in the trash. Why? Because I'm a jerk like that, that's why! Anyway with all of that aside, I hope you enjoy this. Because I'm serious about the trash thing.**

Armin sighed, and stepped out of the old mustang. He glanced at the old, creaky, and over all creepy house. The old house was three stories: the downstairs, the upstairs, and the attic. It had dusty windows that he couldn't even see through, a porch that looked like it would kill him if he stepped on it, and chipped pastel pink paint that was so peeled it was hardly even there anymore. He shook his head. "Home sweet home." He muttered sarcastically. His grandfather, however, had a smile on his face that matched a brony's who had just got laid by Twilight Sprinkle or whatever her name was.

"Isn't it great, Armin," the old man asked. "Better than that small apartment back in Rose City, huh?" Armin took a quick glance back at the house, and sighed again.

"It's great, Grandpa," he murmured. He glanced at the house again, and he could've sworn its ugliness was just taunting him. His grandfather laughed, and clapped his hands together, grinning like an idiot. He then jogged over to the car's trunk, and opened it. With a grunt, he yanked their bags out, and set them down on the driveway. He turned to Armin.

"Mind giving me a hand here, Armin?" He suggested. Armin nodded, and walked towards his grandfather. As he grabbed one of the bags, he took time to observe the scenery around the house. They lived about a mile outside of town, and the house had lots of forest area surrounding it. Armin sighed. With a wheeze, he hauled the heavy bag towards the house. He stopped at the porch, and dropped the bag. He stared at the small set of stairs that were in front of him. He sighed. 'Hopefully this won't kill me." He thought.

With another sigh, he grabbed hold of the bag's handle, and began to walk up the stairs. He winced as he heard them creak, and he slowly opened his eyes. He sighed in relief. Still alive. He took another step. He finally reached the porch, and smiled. Still alive. Then he took another step, and heard a crack. And then...

"AHHHHHH!"

Armin felt himself fall through the porch. He screamed, and landed on his back with a large thud. He groaned, and heard his grandfather's worried voice from above. "Armin, are you OK?" Armin glanced up, and saw his grandfather standing about fifteen feet above him. Armin nodded.

"I'm OK, Grandpa." He called up. His grandfather gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright Armin, I'm going to go get a ladder," his grandfather told him. "Just stay right there." Then he ran off to who knows where. Armin sighed, and shook his head. He sat down, but quickly jumped back up. He glanced down to see what he had sat on. He tilted his head in confusion.

"A book?" He wondered. He bent down, and picked it up. He held it up to his face, and narrowed his eyes, trying to read the cover. Nope, it was too dusty. Armin shook his head, and blew the dust off. He wiped a little extra off, and glanced at the cover again.

_Diary of Christa Lenz_

Armin was really confused. Christa Lenz? Who was that? And why was her diary all the way down here? Armin looked back up, and saw that his grandfather had yet to return. 'How long does it take to get a ladder?' He thought to himself. He sighed, and sat back down again, holding the diary in his hand. He took a quick glance at it, and shook his head. 'You are not going to read some girl's diary, Armin,' he scolded himself. He glanced at the diary again, and brought it closer to his face. He shook his head, and slapped himself. Armin bit his lip, and hesitantly reached for it. Then he flipped it open with a single finger.

"Oops, my finger slipped." He said to no one in particular. He glanced at the pages, and smirked. He held it to his face, and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Lessons today were rather boring today. You would think Mr. Shadis by now would've realized that I'm not interested in the history of cheese or whatever he was rambling on about. _

_Anyway, I met a boy today. His name is Reiner Braun, and he seems rather nice. He is really funny, although I think he fancies me. Oh well. He introduced me to a couple of his friends. Their names are Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhardt. Bertolt is really nice, and he knows how to treat me as a lady, which makes me happy. Annie, on the other hand, is rather mean. I'm not sure I'll get along with her..._

_Anyway, it was nice meeting them. (With the exception of Annie) I hope I can talk with them another time._

_-Christa Lenz_

Armin suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. He glanced behind him, but saw nothing. He shrugged. Then he heard a voice from above. He glanced upwards, and saw his grandfather smiling down at him, ladder in hand. "Sorry it took me so long, Armin," he apologized. "This ladder was really well hidden."

...

Armin sighed, and laid down on his bed, which was rather uncomfortabe. He shifted around, trying to find some comfort. He groaned, finding none. He took a look around the room, and shivered slightly. The room wasn't much. But it had his bed by the only window, which was in a corner. On the other side of the room was a wardrobe, which was starting to creep Armin out. He sighed, and pounded his head against his pillow, trying to knock himself out so he could get some sleep. No luck.

Armin bit his lip, a habit he had developed from an early age. He shook his head, and tossed the covers over his head, finally finding some comfort. He smiled, and finally started to drift off to sleep. But as his eyes started to close he could've sworn he heard a soft and gentle voice whisper, "Goodnight."

...

When Armin woke up the next morning he knew something was wrong. He felt cold. Like, really cold. He shivered, and sat up. Confused, he glanced around the room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then he heard a soft groan coming from next to him. He turned around, and gasped. Laying right beside him was a girl. She was about his age, and was rather petite. She had long blonde hair which was tied in a loose ponytail, and wore a white dress that hugged her figure quite nicely. She was asleep, and light breathing could be heard.

Armin immediately blushed deep red. I mean, who could blame him? There was a really cute girl in _his_ bed. For most this was a once in a lifetime moment! Armin then shivered again, and glanced at the girl. Then he noticed something. That girl was the source of the sudden chill! Armin continued to stare at the girl, and shook his head. 'Should I wake her up?' He wondered. Then he shook his head. 'No, I don't want to scare her. She might get the wrong idea. Think Armin, think!' Then, to his horror, the girl started to wake up. Armin's eyes widened as the girl slowly sat up. 'No, no, no, no!' He thought. 'Don't freak out! Don't freak out!'

The girl yawned, and slowly stretched. Armin blushed when he noticed that the girl wasn't wearing a bra. Then the girl turned her gaze to him. Armin blushed deeper, noticing her deep blue eyes. He gulped as the girl continued to stare at him. He winced, waiting to get yelled at. But instead, the girl smiled brightly. She tilted her head to the side in a really cute way.

"Good morning, master." She greeted.

**And that's a wrap. Remember, I'm gonna delete this story if it doesn't get at least three reviews, follows, and favorites. Hell, I'll probably continue this story if it gets maybe two of the requirments. Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Sorry, it's just something I say. You'll get used to it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, so I went to sleep yesterday with nothing on this story. I wake up, and I see all this positive reception. Wow. I guess I'm better than I thought. Anyway, sorry for any typos. I'm using my grandmother's computer and for some God awful reason, it doesn't have spell check. And most of the time I'm too lazy to proofread. But if there is something that I think is really wrong, than of course I'll change it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this.**

Armin simply stared in shock at the girl. OK, what the hell was going on here? First, he wakes up to see a random girl on his bed. Then she calls him master? What?! The girl noticed the confused look on Armin's face, and she quickly grabbed hold of his hands. "Master, is something wrong?" She asked, worried. Armin quickly yanked his hands out of her's, noticing that they were ice cold, and slowly backed up.

"W-who are you?" He managed to squeak out. The girl smiled.

"My name is Christa," she introduced. She pointed a finger at him. "And you're my master!" Armin was confused. Why did this girl, whoever she was, think he was her master? And why was she so cold? The girl noticed Armin's expression again, and she glanced down, looking crushed. "I-is there something wrong, Master?" She muttered. "Are you not pleased with me?" Tears began to fall from her eyes, and Armin felt like a total asshole.

"Um, it's OK," he awkwardly soothed, patting her back. He hissed when he felt how cold she was. "Nothing's wrong with you. I'm just a little confused, that's all." The girl sniffed, and wiped her eyes. She gave him a small smile. She then leaned in close, her breath barely gracing Armin. Like her body, it was icy cold. She leaned in more, and Armin found himself backing up. She leaned in even more, and he back up even more. She leaned in, and he backed up. She leaned in a little bit more, and he backed up just a little bit...

_THUD_

The girl's eyes widened, and she peaked over the side of the bed, staring at Armin, who was laying on the floor. "Are you OK, Master?" She asked. Armin nodded weakly, and slowly stood back up. He hissed, and gingerly touched his back. The girl gently touched his back with the tip of her finger. Armin then felt a great relief wash over his pain. He sighed, and sat back down on the bed. The girl smiled, and sat close to him, their shoulders touching. Armin blushed, and looked away. The girl noticed this, and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Master." She apologized. "I guess I'm still getting used to becoming a servant." Armin perked his head up, and stared blankly at the mysterious girl.

"Servant?" He asked. "What do you mean, servant?" The girl smiled again.

"You read my diary!" She exclaimed happily. Then she wrapped her arms around in a tight hug. "And according to law, I am bound to you forever." She pulled away, grinning at him. "Isn't it great, Master?" Armin just stared at the girl. Then his eyes widened.

"Diary," he whispered. Then he looked at the girl. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Christa." She said. Armin nodded, and grabbed his pillow. He lifted it up, and grabbed the diary that laid underneath. He pointed at the cover.

"Is this yours?" He asked. Christa nodded. Armin bit his lip, and sighed. He turned to the girl, and shook the diary in her face. "This was written in 1987," he hissed. "That means that if this is yours, you should be in your forties right now." He leaned in close. "So how come you look like my age?" Christa smiled.

"That's because I'm a ghost, Master." She told him. Armin stared at her blankly, eyes wide. Christa cocked her head to the side. "Master?" She asked uncertainly. Armin then seemed to freeze. Then his eyes slowly rolled back, and he collapsed on the bed, unconscious. Christa's eyes widened, and she leaned over Armin. "Master!" She cried.

Ten seconds past.

Armin slowly opened his eyes, and stared at Christa. "W-what did you say?" He asked. Christa sighed in relief, and smiled gently.

"Don't freak out, but I'm a ghost, OK?" She said softly. Armin's eyes began to roll back again, but Christa held his head up. "Please don't faint again, Master." Armin just nodded. He continued to stare at the ghost girl.

"So, your my servant?" He asked blankly. Christa nodded, beaming. Armin gulped.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast, Master?" She asked. Armin thought for a moment, and narrowed his eyes.

"How can you make breakfast?" He hissed. "Aren't you a ghost?" Christa sighed.

"I can make myself tangible at will," she explained. Then she glanced at him. "So do you want breakfast or not?" Armin sighed, and nodded.

"I guess." He muttered. Christa nodded, and stood up. She began to walk away, and phased through the wall. Armin shivered, and stood up. He grabbed the diary, and began to walk out the door.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Christa was at the stove, cooking what appeared to be scrambled eggs. She turned around, and smiled at him. She pointed at the table. "Your grandfather left you a note," she told him. "Sit down, Master." Armin nodded, and sat down, picking up the sheet of paper.

**Went to town to get some extra supplies. Be back in a little while.**

**-Grandpa**

Armin sighed, and heard Christa clearing her throat. He glanced up, and saw Christa handing him a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon. He took the plate, and set it down in front of himself. He stared at it, and sighed. He glanced up, and saw Christa staring at him eagerly. Armin bit his lip, and stabbed his fork into the eggs. He opened his mouth, and took a small bite. His eyes widened. It was good! Like, really good! He picked up a piece of bacon, and bit into it eagerly. His mouth nearly exploded by the delicious flavor. He swallowed, and slowly turned his attention to the ghost girl.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had in my life." He stated blankly. Christa smiled, and let out a small giggle.

"I'm going to make the pancakes now." She said. Then she walked back to the stove, and continued her work. Armin kept on eating his breakfast. He glanced at Christa, and made sure she was occupied with her cooking. Then he pulled out the diary, and opened it. He found the next entry, and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Reiner again today. He told me he was doing something important. When I asked why he didn't say anything. He just walked back into his house. I was very confused by this, but I guess Reiner is a working man. _

_I also ran into Annie. Like yesterday, she responded to me coldly. I don't know if she hates me or something. But yesterday Bertholt said that that was how she always acted. So I'm making it a goal to draw Annie out of her shell. I'm sure she's a nice person once you get to know her better._

_Anyway, father didn't come home from work today. Mother was really worried, but I told her everything was alright. Father was a tough cookie. I know that he's alright. He always is. _

_I have to go to sleep now. I'll write more tomorrow._

_-Christa_

Armin bit his lip. Who were these three that Christa was talking about. If they are still alive, then they'd be middle aged right now. Were they still here? Armin sighed. He might have to figure this out later. Then he heard an ahem. He quickly pocketed the diary, and looked up to see Christa walking towards him with a plate stacked with pancakes. She smiled, and set them down in fron of him.

"There you go, Master." She said. She began to walk away, but stopped when she heard Armin's voice. She turned around, and tilted her head. Armin sighed.

"How did you die, exactly?" He asked. Christa stared at him in shock, but then looked away. Armin's eyes widened. He began to stutter. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I don't remember." Christa murmured. Armin stopped his stuttering, and stared at the girl. Christa then perked her head up, and glanced towards the entrance. Then she disappeared. Armin stared at where she once was, confused. Then his grandfather entered, smiling.

"Hello Armin," he greeted. Then he sniffed the air, and he licked his lips. He walked over to the stove, and whistled. "Damn, Armin," he chuckled. "Who knew you could cook breakfast?" Armin bit his lip, and looked away. His grandfather glanced at him. "This was your work, right?"

Armin began to grow nervous. How was he going to explain this one? 'Oh Grandpa, You'll never believe this. It turns out I have a ghost servant who can cook!' Armin bit his lip harder, but was interupted by his grandfather's laughing.

"I'm just messing with you, kiddo," he said. He grabbed himself a plate, and began to fill it with food. He sat down across from Armin, and smiled. "Why don't you take a shower after this, Armin?" He suggested. Then he chuckled. "You've looked like you've seen a ghost!"

...

Armin sighed in relief as the warm water hit him. He smiled to himself. Yup, seems like a shower was all that he needed. With a deep breath, he turned up the heat a little bit. Yup, definately what he needed. Whistling a tune to himself, he grabbed the body wash, and squirted it onto his hand. Then he heard a noise behind him. Confused, he turned around, and froze.

"Hello, Master." Christa greeted.

**And that's a wrap. OK, I'm pretty sure it's obvious what kind of animes I based this off of. Also, I'm expecting some complaints about Christa being OCC, so I'm just going to do an early response. **

**1. This is an AU story. It in no way has to do with anything with the series except characters.**

**2. She's a ghost. I'll make her however the fuck I want.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**

**PS: I'm also going try to add an awkward scene at the end of every not serious chapter, as a running gag. Just warning you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So last night I spent some time crying. Sigh. RIP Robin Williams.**

**Anyway, it seems like I'm going to continue this after all. Mostly due to the sudden popularity spike that happened nearly overnight. That, and the fact that QueenOfDarkHearts threatened me with a stick. And I have a bad history with people threatening me with sticks. So naturally, I'm taking it seriously. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, and one more thing. poodlecake85, because I'm to lazy to explain it in the story, I'll just do it here. When Christa vanishes, she goes back into "ghost form." Meaning she's no longer tangible or visible, so she's pretty much gone. I hope that helped a bit.**

Armin didn't know what to be more shocked at. The fact that a girl was with him in the showers. Or the fact that a ghost was with him in the showers. Or both. Either way, it was still extremely awkward. Christa continued to smile at Armin. Armin finally got ahold of his senses, and he decided to do the most reasonable thing he could do.

He screamed.

Christa's eyes widened, and she realized what kind of situation her master was in. She blushed faintly. "S-sorry Master." She quickly apologized. Then the ghost girl vanished as quickly as she came, leaving Armin to himself. The blonde boy was currently trying to catch his breath, which seemed to have left him when Christa appeared. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Armin, are you alright?" His grandfather asked. Armin shook his head, and poked his head out of the curtains. He glanced at the door.

"Yeah," he answered. He shivered. "I um..." He strained to find an answer. He finally sighed. "I just saw a cockroach, that's all." He heard his grandfather sigh.

"Armin, your a fifteen year old boy," he deadpanned. "I don't think you should be screaming because you saw some bug." A pause. "But I'll check up on it once you're done, alright?" Armin sighed.

"Alright." He said. He heard his grandfather's footsteps walk away, and he shook his head. He turned up the water for his shower, and reached for the shampoo. He sighed, and squirted it it in his hand. He rubbed his hands together, and began to lather the shampoo into his hair. He slowly began to relax, and hummed a tune to himself. (Crazy by Simple Plan.)

After he was done with his shower, he stepped out of the tub, and reached for the towel. He quickly dried himself, and put on a plain blue T-shirt and jeans. He stepped outside of the bathroom, and walked away. He entered the living room, and sat down on the couch. He twiddled his thumbs for a little while, before standing up. He walked over to the bookshelf, and searched through it. He finally settled on an atlas. But it wasn't just any atlas. It was one that belonged to his late parents. They had given it to him before they left for Hawaii. Armin sighed. They never came back. He grabbed the atlas, and walked back to the couch. He plopped down, and opened to a random page. Japan. Armin shrugged, and began to read it. It wasn't long until he felt a familiar icy breath graze his neck. He sighed, and put the book down.

"It's rude to read over people's shoulders, Christa." He said. Christa blushed, and immediately phased through the couch, and sat down besides him. She glanced at him, and nervously shifted herself closer towards him. Armin glanced up, and raised an eyebrow. Christa smiled gently at her master.

"What are you reading?" She asked. Armin was a bit surprised by the question. Not many people were usually interested in what he was reading. He carefully searched the ghost girl for any signs of sarcasm or something else negative. Yet he found nothing. He sighed.

"Nothing much, just an atlas." He answered, glancing back at the book in his hands. Christa nodded, and leaned into the couch. Armin glanced at Christa, before turning his attention back to the atlas.

A few minutes passed, and the ghost girl was quickly growing bored. She sighed, and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. Then a brilliant idea formed in her mind. She turned to Armin. "Master?" She asked. Armin glanced up. Christa took a deep breath. "Can we go outside?" Armin seemed quite surprised by the suggestion. Christa noticed his uncertain look, and she glanced down. "I'm sorry, Master." she apologized (again). "I shouldn't have spoken out like that." Armin shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize, Christa," he told her. "I'm just a bit surprised by the question, that's all." He tilted his head. "Wait, your a ghost. Can you even leave the house?" Christa shrugged, and smiled.

"Only one way to find out." She said simply. Then she grabbed Armin's hand, and led him towards the front door. Armin gasped at the sudden chill that ran up his spine. (I never said he was used to it.) The two stopped in front of the door, and glanced at one another. Christa took a deep breath, and slowly phased through the door. Armin then pushed the door open, and covered his eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun. He glanced at Christa, who was smiling at him. Armin looked confused, then shrugged.

"I guess you haunt the whole property." He said. Christa smiled, and shook her head.

"Didn't you here me this morning?" She asked. Then she hugged him. "I'm bound to you forever! Wherever you go, I shall follow!" She laughed, and hugged him tighter. Armin gulped. 'Highly optomistic for a ghost.' He noted. Christa then puled away, and grabbed his hand again. She began to lead him towards the forest, giggling the whole way.

When the two reached the forest, Christa let go. She smiled at Armin. "I haven't been outside in a long time." She told him. She spread out her arms, and inhaled the air. She sighed happily. "Even though I'm a ghost, I can still feel the warmth of the sun, and the coolness of the breeze." She turned to Armin. "It's really beautiful, don't you agree?" Armin nodded, and the ghost girl beamed then began to run into the forest, spreading her arms like an airplane. Armin sighed, and ran after her.

He heard Christa's laughter, and he stopped. Where was she? It was like she just disappeared. 'Well, she is a ghost.' He told himself. He sighed, and cupped his mouth with his hands. "Christa?" He called out. He waited. Nothing. Narrowing his eyes, the blonde called for his servant again. Still no answer. "You know what? Fine." He muttered. He began to walk back towards the house, when he heard a twig snap. Startled, he whirled around, and gasped. There was Christa! And she was with somebody. Armin tilted his head. The person Christa was with was a young man, who was built like a brick wall. He had blonde hair, and a chiseled face. He seemed to be leading Christa somewhere.

"Christa!" Armin called out. But Christa didn't seem to notice him. Instead she was talking to the man.

"Reiner," she asked. "Where are we going?" The man, apparently Reiner, smiled gently at Christa.

"I found this really cool place," he answered. "I think you'll really like it." Christa nodded, and continued following Reiner. Soon they were starting to disappear into the forest, and Armin's eyes widened. He began to run after them.

"Christa!" He yelled. But the ghost girl did not hear him. Armin gritted his teeth, and ran faster. But the duo he was following seemed to quicken their pace somehow. Armin felt a sick to his stomach. Then he sniffed the air, and his eyes widened.

He smelled blood.

Armin ran faster, desperately trying to catch up to Christa. But the two people he was following disappeared completely. Armin stopped, and panted. He placed his hands on his knees. He sniffed the air again. It was still thick with the stench of blood. Armin sighed, and continued running, hoping that he was going the right way.

Then he heard crying. He stopped, and glanced around the forest, trying to pinpoint the sound. East. Armin ran towards the crying noise, until he came to a clearing. He stopped again. He saw a girl wearing a white dress sitting on her knees, crying. Armin's eyes widened, and he slowly approached her. "Christa?" He asked, worried. Christa perked her head up, and turned around, staring at Armin. Armin gasped, and backed away.

Christa's skin was pale grey, and it looked like it had been beaten and bruised. She had dark circles around her eyes, and her eyes were bloodshot. Armin noticed she was crying. But then he noticed something else that made his blood run cold.

Christa was crying blood.

Armin slowly backed away more. "C-Christa." He whispered. "W-what happened to you?" Christa continued to stare at Armin, and then she uttered something.

"Help me."

Then Armin's world went black.

...

"Master! Master!"

Armin slowly opened his eyes, and stared up at Christa's worried face. She was crying, and she looked like she was in panic. Armin slowly sat up, and rubbed his head. Christa gently gripped his shoulders. "Master, are you alright?" She asked, panic dripping from her voice. Armin nodded, and looked around noticing that he was in the forest. He turned his attention back to the ghost girl in front of him.

"What happened?" He asked. Christa sighed.

"We were out in the woods," she answered. "And I noticed you weren't following me, so I began to look for you." She began to cry. "But it seemed like you just simply disappeared off of the face of the earth." She hugged him tightly, crying. "I'm so happy you're alright! I was so worried about you! Don't ever scare me like that again, Master!" Armin awkwardly hugged the ghost back. Why was she being so emotional? They just met today, for God's sake! Then he heard a voice, and Christa vanished.

Armin's grandfather appeared, holding a flashlight. "Armin," he exclaimed. He kneeled down, and placed his hands on his grandson's shoulders. "There you are! Do you know how long I've been searching for you? It's already 8:30 for Christ's sake!" Armin glanced around, and noticed that it was dark. He glanced back at his grandfather, who was sighing. "What were you even doing here anyway?"

Armin bit his lip. "I-" he started, trying to come up with a lie. "I was tired, that's all. And I decided to take a nap. Sorry for worrying you, Grandpa." The old man sighed, and stood up.

"Next time, let me know when you're leaving the house, alright?" Armin nodded, and stood up. Then they began to walk back towards the house.

...

It was late at night when Armin decided to go to bed. He got under the covers, and sighed. He turned to Christa, who was standing by his bed side. "Christa," he said. "Do you remember anything about a man named Reiner?" Christa nodded. Armin bit his lip. "Do you remember anything about you two being in the woods?" Christa thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"We've been in the woods lots of times," she answered. "But I can't really remember one specific time." Armin nodded, and sighed.

"Oh well," he muttered. "He glanced up at Christa. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Master." And then she disappeared. Armin waited for a minute, and reached under his pillow. He pulled out the diary, and began to read. 'Maybe I can figure out a thing or two about this Reiner.'

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Mother has been really depressed ever since we got the phone call telling us of Father's death. I've been having to take care of myself for the most part. I was pretty sad, of couse. But our maid. Petra, told me about Heaven and God. I can't believe Mother and Father never took me to church. I think I would've loved to go. _

_Reiner came over, and helped comfort me. I'm very greatful I have someone like him as a friend. He really knows how to make someone feel better. He told me that his mother had died giving birth to him, and that his dad was a drug addict. Of course, I felt sorry for him. No one should have a horrible life. Especially someone like Reiner. He told me not to worry about it. He then told me about his friend's pasts._

_Annie came from an abusive home. Her mother was killed in a car crash when she was ten, and her father constantly yelled and beat her. Reiner said that Annie's father even stabbed her in the leg once, which is why she walks with a limp. I'm now more determined than ever to become Annie's friend. Perhaps I can help her. _

_Bertholt's family practically doesn't even know he exists. Reiner said that Bertholt tried to commit suicide once, but the police caught him in the act. He is still in therapy, and his family still ignores him._

_I'm sad that they're going through these hard times, and I'm going to try my best to make them feel better about themselves._

_-Christa_

Armin sighed, and placed the diary under the pillow. He wondered if any of these people were still alive. He shrugged. Maybe he could research it tomorrow or something. Then he closed his eyes, and eventually feel asleep.

**And that's a wrap. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to do two chapters in one day, because I'm enjoying the attention this story is getting. :)**

**Anyway, this probably won't be the last time I do two chapters in one day. I tend to do this occasionally. **

**I'd also like to do a shoutout to QueenOfDarkHearts. Congratulations for predicting what is going to happen next! Your reward...OK, let me think...**

**Anyway, while I'm thinking of that, you guys go ahead and enjoy the chapter!**

**PS, Christa is the same age as Armin. Fifteen.**

It was a few days after the...incident. And Armin was now selecting a T-shirt from the wardrobe. He bit his lip, and selected a white shirt with The Beetles printed on it. He took off his pajama shirt, and replaced it with the one he had just selected. Christa slowly appeared behind him, and blushed when she saw his naked back. She shifted, not knowing whether or not she should leave. Armin had not noticed her yet, and was now putting on some pants. Christa silently chuckled when she saw his Superman boxers. Slowly she began to back away, but right then Armin turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Christa standing only ten feet away from him.

"C-Christa," he stuttered. He began to blush, and quickly buttoned up his pants. "What are you doing here?" Christa gave him her signature smile. (Head tilted slightly to the left, cute dimples, and eyes closed. Pretty much your typical anime smile.)

"I was just checking up on you, Master," she told him. Then she tilted her head, confused. "Why are you spending this much time getting dressed?" Armin sighed, and pointed at the red backpack that was propped against the wall.

"First day at a new school," he muttered. Christa nodded, and grinned.

"Can I come with you?" She asked. Armin's head shot up in surprise. He folded his hands together.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Christa," he said. He noticed the ghost girl's downtrodden face, and he sighed. "I'm sorry Christa, but I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, how am I going to explain you to people? I can't bring you along." Christa thought for a moment, and smirked.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Master," she said, poking his ribs. Armin flinched away. Christa giggled, and grabbed ahold of his hands. "You have no choice but to bring me along. I'm bound to you forever, remember?" She smiled gently at him. "Wherever you go, I shall follow," she murmured softly. Armin felt a small blush forming, but he shook his head.

"Fine." He grumbled. Christa let out a victory cry, and wrapped her arms around Armin in a tight hug. Armin hissed through his teeth. Somehow, he was still not used to Christa's cold touch. He slowly wriggled out of her grasp, and sighed. "Just, stay out of the way, alright?" He told her, not really aware of the slight harshness he put into his tone. Christa noticed, however, and bit her lip (A habit she had developed from Armin). She quickly returned to her optomistic self, and nodded.

"OK, Master." She said happily. Armin nodded, and grabbed the backpack. He shouldered it, and opened the door. After he was gone, Christa lingered a bit. She glanced down, and sighed. She bit her lip again, and vanished.

Armin made his way downstairs, and sat down at the dinner table, and waited for his grandfather to get out of the bathroom. Then he took a quick glanced around. Seeing how nobody was around, he zipped open his backpack, and pulled out the diary. He leaned back against the chair, and flipped it open to the next page. He glanced around one more time, before turning his attention to the words scibbled onto the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_So I saw Reiner again today, although I have no idea what he was doing. I was taking a walk through the forest, when suddenly I saw him walking away just a few yards away from me. He was carrying a rather heavy looking bag over his shoulders, and I could hear his panting. I considered asking him what he was doing, but I decided not to. He seemed so...secretive._

_I began to walk away, only to bump into Bertholt. I asked him what Reiner was doing, but Bertholt wouldn't answer. He just kept on glancing around as if something was going to jump out and attack us. Then he looked at me with serious eyes, and he grabbed my shoulders. Then he leaned in close and said, and I quote,_

_"Some secrets should remain hidden, Christa. Be careful which ones you seek out."_

_Then he left to go find Reiner, leaving me to myself. Of course, I was greatly confused by this. What did he mean? I briefly wondered if they were in some evil cult, but I shook that thought away._

_But on the lighter side, I asked Petra to take me to church. There she introduced me to her husband, Auruo. He's a really grumpy person, and he seems like he was nervous to go to church. Petra told me it was because he had a habit of swearing a lot. Anyway, when we got to church, I met Pastor Nick. He seemed to take a liking to me, and he asked me if I wanted to be saved. So I said yes, and now I'm finally a christian!_

_Anyway, I have to go now. I'll write more tomorrow._

_-Christa_

Right as he finished, Armin's grandfather walked in, smiling. Armin quickly dropped the diary in his backpack, and tilted his head. He shook his head, sighing. "Grandpa," he muttered. "You are the only person I know that drinks his coffee while he's in the toilet." His grandfather glanced at the mug in his hand, and shrugged.

"So I do." the old man muttered. Then he chuckled. "Oh well. You ready for school, Armin?" Armin nodded, and grabbed his backpack. The two walked outside, and hopped into the old mustang. Armin's grandfather put the keys into the ignition. The engine stalled for a few moments, before roaring with life. Armin's grandfather smirked with satisfaction "Ain't dead yet." He muttered. Then he pulled out of the driveway, and began to drive down the road. The trip was silent for a few moments, but then the old man turned to his grandson. "You know something, Armin?" He asked. Armin turned to his grandfather, and the old man continued. "You remind me of your mother." Armin's eyes widened. They never really spoke about Armin's parents, so this was a surprise to him. His grandfather smiled gently, and patted the blonde's knee. Then he continued driving. Then a smirk came across the old one's face, and he pulled out a cassette. He placed it in, and pressed play. Armin felt tears come to his eyes when he realized what song was playing.

Puff the Magic Dragon.

Armin tried his best not to cry. No luck. His grandfather chuckled, and shook his head.

...

When they reached the school, Armin opened the car door. He stopped when he heard his grandfather's voice. He turned around, and tilted his head. Armin's grandfather smiled. "Good luck, OK Armin." He said. Armin nodded. Then he walked towards the building, closing the car door behind him.

Armin glanced at the school sign, which proudly read "Shinganshina High School." Armin sighed, and shouldered his backpack. He took a deep breath, but was interupted by a familar voice, "Master, are you OK?" Christa asked, appearing behind the blonde boy. Armin sighed. 'You know what,' he thought to himself. 'I'm not even surprised anymore.' He turned around, and faced his servant.

"Everything's alright Christa," he told her. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Christa nodded, and tilted her head.

"Do you want me to go, Master?" She asked. Armin hesitated, but nodded. Christa bit her lip. Then she leaned in, and gave a small yet gentle kiss on his cheek. "Good luck, Master." Then she vanished. Armin stared at the spot where she once stood, a little bit shocked. He finally shook his head, and walked into the building.

When he walked inside, he immediately saw chaos. OK, maybe that was an overstatement, but Armin was never the best at making friends. He could already tell that everyone had their little groups. He gulped, and began to search for the office. He soon found it, and stepped inside. The secretary was busy typing something on the computer. Her name plate on her desk read, "Rico Brzenska."

Armin cleared his throat, and the secretary glanced up. Armin awkwardly waved. "Hi, I'm the new student, Armin Arlert." He introduced. The secretary nodded, and handed him a sheet of paper.

"There's your schedule and locker combination." She said. Armin nodded, and walked out. He glanced at his locker number. 104. Armin bit his lip, and walked through the halls, pushing past people as he did so. He finally reached the locker, and glanced at the combination. 4-6-13. Armin sighed, and opened the locker. He put his stuff in it, and closed it. He gasped when he saw two people staring at him. He turned his head, and stared at the duo. The first was a girl, who looked Japanese. The second was a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"May I help you?" He asked politely. The boy chuckled, and shook his head.

"Are you new?" He asked. Armin bit his lip, and nodded. The boy smiled, and extended his hand.

"Then let us be the first to welcome you to the school," he said. "I'm Eren, and that's Mikasa." Armin shook their hands.

"Armin."

Eren smiled, and peeked at Armin's schedule. He nodded his head. "Looks like you have the same class as us." He noted. Armin glanced at the paper, and he froze.

_Historry-Hoover, Bertholt_

**Dun, dun, dun! Anyway, I'm pretty sure you all got the reference that was in the form of his locker number. But can you guess the reference that was in the form of his locker combination? Bet you can't! Whoever guesses it correctly gets a oneshot dedicated to them.**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I start school tomorrow, which is going to suck. (Because I'm the new kid.) But my sister told me that the new kid is always the protagonist in the movies, so that made me feel a little better. (Because it's true.) That, and in anime the new kid usually gets himself a harem ;)**

**But that's probably not going to happen...**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**PS, I think we all know that Christa is already showing signs of affection to Armin, who is to dense to notice.**

Armin stared blankly at the schedule. Actually, more like the name "Bertholt Hoover" on the schedule. Eren noticed the new kid's shocked expression, and he raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you OK?" He asked. Armin slowly glanced up, and stared at his new friends. He forced a weak smile onto his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. Eren and Mikasa glanced at one another. They turned their gaze back to Armin, who was still smiling.

"Are you sure?" Mikasa asked. "You seemed rather shocked." Armin nodded, and the oriental girl sighed. "Don't worry. Mr. Hoover is really nice. You'll love him." Eren nodded, smiling. Then he sighed.

"Now Coach Levi on the other hand..." He started, but Mikasa clamped her hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

"Do you want to give him nightmares?" She hissed quietly. Then she turned back to Armin, chuckling nervously. "You have to excuse Eren. He gets a little to ahead of himself sometimes." Eren scowled, but didn't say anything. Armin just nodded, confused by the situation. Mikasa then clapped her hands together. "Well then, we should get to class now." Then she began to walk away, before turning around. "Are you coming, Armin?" She asked, smiling gently at new kid. Armin just nodded once again. He began to follow Mikasa, with Eren in tow. The brunette started muttering things under his breath.

When they reached the classroom, everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the trio. Mostly Armin though. Armin glanced around nervously, and awkwardly waved. Everyone just stared back, as if Armin were a piece of juicy steak and they were starved tigers. Armin gulped, but right then another person entered the room. Armin glanced up, and saw who it was.

The newcomer was the teacher, no doubt. He was middle aged, and was tall and slender. He had short, dark brown hair and green eyes. He had a feeling of friendliness surrounding him, but Armin couldn't help but feel a little anxious. The man sat down at the teacher's desk, and smiled at the students.

"Good morning, class," he greeted warmly. "Today we have a new student." He gestured his head to Armin. "But I'm pretty sure you've seen him already." He turned his attention to the blonde. Smiling, he said," So why don't you tell us about yourself?" Everyone returned their stares to Armin, who shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well, I, um, hello." He started. One of the students, a boy with a shaved head, gave a small wave. Armin took a deep breath. "My name is Armin Arlert, and I just moved here from Rose City, California." The same kid whistled, obviously impressed. Armin took advantage of this little confidence boost while he still had it. "I live about a mile outside of town, at the house at Maria drive." Everyone gasped, and even the teacher's eyes widened. Armin glanced around. "What?" He asked.

"You live there?" A girl with black hair tied in to pigtails asked. "Don't you know that house is supposed to be haunted?"

"Yeah," said a boy with light brown hair. "It's supposed to be haunted by the ghost of some girl that got murdered." Armin's eyes widened slightly. 'Does he mean Christa?' He wondered. Right then the teacher chuckled, almost nervously, and stood up.

"Alright class, settle down," he told them. He turned to face Armin. "That is just a rumor. I bet Armin here didn't even see any ghosts. Right Armin?" Armin bit his lip. His mind thought about Christa. Finally, he sighed, and shook his head.

"Nope, nothing." He said. "Just an ordinary house." The teacher smiled, and turned back to the class.

"See? Nothing." He said. Then he turned back to Armin, and extended his hand. "I'm Mr. Hoover, your history and homeroom teacher." Armin shook the teacher's hand, forcing a smile on his face. But on the inside he felt slightly frightened. Why? Was it because this was the same man from the diary? If so, then where were the other two? Were they still alive? Armin bit his lip, and let go of Mr. Hoover's hand. Mr. Hoover, turned and pointed at a desk right by Mikasa, who had sat down. "Armin, you can sit right over there by Mikasa, alright?" Armin nodded, and walked over to the desk.

Mikasa smiled gently at the blonde boy, who awkwardly smiled back. He sat down, and sighed. Then he noticed the boy who had spoken earlier glaring at him. Armin stared back, confused. Why was this guy mad at him? Then Armin noticed the guy's eyes shift to Mikasa, then back to him. Armin gulp. Was this guy Mikasa's boyfriend or something? Armin bit his lip, and looked away. He turned his attention back to Mr. Hoover, who had begun to write something on the board.

Armin sighed, and began to play with his thumbs. He glanced down, and shook his head. Then he heard a giggle. Confused, he glanced up, and gasped. Christa was sitting on Mr. Hoover's desk, smiling at her master. Armin took a quick glance around, but noticed everyone else was staring at Mr. Hoover, who was talking about World War 1 or something. What? Could they really not see her? Armin glanced back at Christa, who was still smiling at him. Armin sucked air through his teeth as he felt a sudden chill go up his spine.

Besides him, Mikasa also shivered. She turned to Armin. "Is it just me, or did the room just get cold?" She asked. Armin shrugged, and glanced back at Christa, who was now giggling. Armin sighed, and tried to focus on the lesson. No luck. Christa was being too distracting. He turned to the ghost girl, and narrowed his eyes.

_"Go away." _He mouthed at his servant. Christa looked down, and nodded. With a sigh, she vanished. Armin sighed, and rubbed his face with his hand. Then he watched as Mr. Hoover began to pass a test out to the class. He finally reached Armin, and sucked air through his teeth.

"Sorry Armin," he apologized. "Even though you're still a new student, rules say you have to take the test." Armin just nodded, and took the paper. He glanced the paper, and scoffed. 'Too easy.' He thought. He twirled his pencil with his fingers, and wrote his name down. He briefly glanced at Mikasa, who had a calm expression on her face. She turned to Armin, and allowed a small smile to appear across her lips. Then she began to work on the test.

Armin bit his lip, and sighed. Then he looked at the first question. He smirked. 'Like I said, too easy.'

After he finished the test, he raised his hand. Mr. Hoover, who was occupied with playing Flappy Bird, glanced up, and tilted his head in surprise. "You're done already, Armin?" He asked. Then he glanced back down at his phone. His eyes widened. "Oh, come on!" He hissed. Sighing, he stood up, and pocketed his phone. He walked towards Armin, and took his test. He skimmed it, and his eyes widened. He turned back to Armin. "You managed to get a perfect score on a college level test, and be the first one done." He stated blankly. Armin shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"I have a lot of time on my hands." He stated, smiling. Mr. Hoover nodded, and smiled. He turned to the class.

"I think we have a genius, class!" He exlaimed, waving around the test. Everyone glanced at Armin, who was blushing. He noticed the girls smiling gently at him, while the boys scowled, seeming jealous. Armin just shrugged again. Mr. Hoover smiled, and walked back to his desk, chuckling as he glanced at the test again.

Soon, class was over, and everyone stood up to leave. Mikasa turned to Armin. "Are you coming, Armin?" She asked. Armin shook his head.

"I have to ask Mr. Hoover something." He answered. Mikasa nodded, and followed Eren outside. Armin turned to Mr. Hoover. He took a deep breath, and approached the teacher. Mr. Hoover glanced up, and smiled.

"Hello Armin," he greeted. "Shouldn't you be getting to your next class?" Armin sighed, and bit his lip.

"May I ask you something, Mr. Hoover?" He asked. Mr. Hoover smiled gently, and nodded. Armin bit his lip again. Maybe he shouldn't... 'Ah, screw it.' He thought.

"Do you remember anyone named Christa Lenz?" He asked. Mr. Hoover's eyes widened. He glanced away, and Armin could see the sweat that was beginning to appear on his forehead. The teacher sighed.

"I-I don't recall anyone by that name." He answered. "W-who was she?" Armin sighed, and shook his head.

"No one." He said. "Just some girl I heard of." He began to walk out of the classroom. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Hoover." Mr. Hoover smiled nervously.

"Sure thing, Armin." He said. After the boy was gone, Mr. Hoover banged his head against the desk. 'Damn it!' He thought. 'Don't think about it, Bertholt. It's in the past.' He saw some other students walk in, and he sighed. 'Should I visit Reiner after this?'

...

It was lunchtime, and Armin was currently following Eren and Mikasa, who were leading him to their table. He sighed. Obviously, Mr. Hoover was lying. But why? What was he trying to hide? Armin bit his lip. He would have to read more of the diary later on. Then he heard Eren greet some people, and he glanced up. Eren was currently talking to some people. Hesmiled at them, and gestured to Armin.

"Guys, this is Armin," he introduced. "Do you mind if he sits with us?" Everyone shook their heads, and smiled at Armin. Armin smiled back, and waved. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sat down. Eren turned to Armin, and pointed at the group. "Armin, these are some of our friends," he said. "Jean," Armin gulped as he saw the guy that was glaring at him earlier. "Connie," It was the shaved head kid. "Sasha, Marco, and his girlfriend Mina." The girl with the pigtails waved. Then they all began to eat.

"So you really live at the house on Maria drive?" Sasha asked. Armin nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not haunted," Armin said. "At least, not from what I can tell." Jean scoffed.

"I heard that the girl that haunts that place was murdered in the woods right by there." He told all of them. Armin's mind drifted back to when he saw Christa in the woods. He shuddered. Then he shook his head.

"Trust me, guys, it's completely harmless." He stated. But right after he said that...

"MASTER!" Christa exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Armin from behind. "I've missed you, Master!"

**Oh crap. Armin's in it now. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Anyway, last chapter Armin got himself into some deep shit. And yes, Christa was tangible. Anyway, here's the answer to the little 4-6-13 reference. 4-6-13 is April 6, 2013. That is the day that the first episode of Attack on Titan aired. There, now you guys know a fun fact!**

**Also one more thing. To those who noticed the mistake of turning Maria drive into Trost drive last chapter, it has been fixed. Yay!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Armin froze as he felt the ghost girl's chilling arms wrap themselves around his body. Not because of the cold, more like because of the fact that it happened so sudden. And in front of his friends. Armin took a quick side glance, and noticed everyone at the table, and a people in the surrounding tables, staring at the two blondes in a confused way. Armin gulped, and slowly unwrapped his servant's arms from him. Shaking with embarrassment, he slowly turned around and faced Christa. He glanced at Mikasa, who was sitting next to him. She had a look that seemed like a mixture of jealousy and confusion. Armin gulped again, and turned his attention back to Christa.

"C-Christa," he barely managed to wheeze out. "W-what are you doing here?" Christa smiled, and did her cute little head tilt.

"I came to visit you, Master." She answered. "I haven't seen you all day, and I just couldn't wait til you came home." She perked her head up. "So I came!" Mina was the first to snap out of her shock. She shook her head, and pointed at Christa. She glanced at Armin.

"Do you know this girl?" She asked. Everyone glanced at Armin again, who began to flush red. He tried to come up with an answer, but tripped on his own words. Christa then turned her attention to the others, and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Christa," she greeted cheerfully. "I'm glad to see that my master is making new friends already." She extended her hand, and Mina awkwardly shook it. Immediately, however, she yanked her hand back.

"Y-your freezing!" She exclaimed. Christa sighed.

"Don't worry," she said. "Master still isn't used to it either." Connie slowly turned his head towards the blonde boy.

"Dude, why is she calling you 'master?'" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Armin just wished that God would just kill him in a freak accident right now. He bit his lip, not caring that it was starting to bleed. Before he could come up with an answer though, Christa spoke up again.

"Because I'm his servant." She told the short boy. Sasha, who was currently drinking some milk, spat it out. She turned to Armin, and quirked an eyebrow.

"You have a servant?" She asked in a low voice. Armin just looked away.

"It's complicated." He muttered meekly. Mikasa turned to Christa.

"So what is it that you do exactly?" Christa thought for a moment, before answering.

"Well, I cook for him," she started. She began to list things on her fingers. "I do his laundry sometimes, I take him on walks, I do dishes." She smiled, blushing softly. "I even saw him in the shower once." Sasha and Connie began to laugh their asses off, while Armin just banged his head against his fist, hoping to knock himself out. He was willing to do anything to just disappear. Then Eren tilted his head.

"Aren't you a little young to be a servant?" He inquired. Christa shook her head.

"No, it doesn't matter," she responded. "You see, I'm actually a-" Before she could finish her sentence, however, Armin jumped up, and clamped his hand over the ghost girl's mouth. He hissed at the coldness of her lips, but ignored it as he turned to the others. He grinned sheepishly.

"Um, let me have a little talk with her, guys." He said. He then led Christa away. He didn't stop until they reached the exit. Christa protested, and had a brief struggle. Then she phased through her master, who gasped. The feeling of a ghost passing through him was like being stabbed in the heart by a shard of ice. He glanced behind him, and saw Christa rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry, Master." She muttered. "I know I stepped out of line again." Armin glared at phantom servant.

"Well, you should be!" He hissed. He pointed towards the cafeteria. "Do you know how much you embarrassed me in front of them? On my first day?" He narrowed his eyes. "Why coudn't you just shut up and leave me alone?" Then he instantly knew he stepped over the line when he saw that Christa was beginning to cry. He felt guilt riding its way down into his stomach.

"D-do you h-hate me, Master?" She hiccuped. Armin sighed, and shook his head.

"No, I don't hate you," he said. "I just..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words. He finally sighed, and approached her. "I just find you a little difficult to deal with sometimes." Christa glanced down, trying to fight off tears.

"So I'm not good enough for you, Master?" She asked. Armin froze. Great, he was pinned. What could he say? In truth, he wasn't really sure of the answer himself. He glanced at the ghost girl, and felt guilt once again. He sighed, and did probably the smartest thing he could do at the moment.

He hugged her.

The ghost girl's eyes widened slightly, but soon softened. She rested her head against mer master's shoulders, and returned his embrace. She felt Armin flinch slightly, but not as much as he used to. She sighed, and continued to hug him. The two stayed like that for a minute, before Armin pulled away.

The two stared at one another for a while. Christa smiled softly, which caused her male counterpart to blush slightly. Then the bell rung, signaling that lunch was over. Christa gestured her head towards the school. "You should get going, Master," she suggested. "You don't want to be late for class." Armin nodded, but seemed a little reluctant. Christa smiled one more time, before disappearing. Armin continued to stare at the spot where the ghost once stood. Then he heard someone calling out to him.

He turned his head, and saw Mikasa running towards him. She stopped next to him, and glanced around. "Hey, where did that servant girl go?" She asked. Armin just shrugged.

"She went home." He answered bluntly. Mikasa noticed the very faint red that began to spread across his cheeks when he mentioned the servant. Mikasa felt a little bit of jealousy, but shook it off. She grabbed his arm, and began to lead him away.

"Well, we should get to P.E. now," she told him. "We don't want to keep Coach Levi waiting."

Meanwhile, Christa watched them from the school roof. She felt something stir in her gut, and she narrowed her eyes. Then she sighed, and shook her head. 'No, Christa,' she scolded. 'You're his servant, and he's your master. You can't think about him like that.' She glanced down at herself. 'Plus, don't forget about your "condition."' The ghost bit her lip, and disappeared.

...

Mr. Hoover sighed as he entered the jail. He nodded at one of the cops, who tilted his head. "You here to see Reiner?" He asked. Mr. Hoover nodded. The cop shrugged, and led the history teacher to the visiting rooms. Mr. Hoover sat down at the phone booth thing, and turned to the cop. The cop nodded his head at him. "I'll go fetch Reiner right now." He told the teacher. Mr. Hoover nodded, and watched as the cop left.

The moment the cop was gone, Mr. Hoover sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Damn it!' He thought. 'How am I going to explain this one to Reiner?' Mr. Hoover began to bite his nails. 'Hopefully he won't be too pissed.' Then the doors on the other side of the glass opened, and a middle aged man with blonde hair and a stocky build walked in, escorted by two policemen. The man had numerous tattoos on his arms, with all sorts of different designs. Mr. Hoover cringed. He had always hated tattoos. He didn't know why, but he had a minor fear of them.

Reiner sat down at the other side, and didn't move until the two cops left. Then he reached for the phone, and yanked it. Mr. Hoover did the same, only more gently. The two didn't talk for a few seconds, but then Reiner opened his mouth. "When are you gonna bail me out, Bertholt?" He asked. Mr. Hoover sighed.

"On a teacher's salary? I don't know." He admitted. Reiner shrugged.

"OK, what about Annie?" Mr. Hoover chewed on his nails again.

"I don't think Annie is in a good state to help you right now." He said. Reiner tilted his head.

"What's going on with her?" Mr. Hoover sighed.

"She's a alchoholic, Reiner," he told his friend. Reiner gave him a "really?" look. Mr. Hoover sighed again. "To the point where she is constantly in trouble, Reiner. I have to help her get from her couch to the bathroom so she doesn't trip and hurt herself. She can't even be in a car by herself. Those drinks she takes are driving her to insanity, Reiner." Reiner shook his head.

"Damn," he muttered. "The girl was always crazy, but this..." He sighed, and looked down. Then he made eye contact with his old friend again. "Anyway, what's the real reason you're here?" He asked. Mr. Hoover sighed, and twiddled his thumbs for a minute. Then he glanced back up.

"So I got a new student today," he started. Reiner rolled his eyes, but allowed Mr. Hoover to continue. He knew that the man was quite passionate with teaching. Mr. Hoover leaned in closer. "But get this: he lives in the house on Maria drive." Reiner's eyes widened. Mr. Hoover nodded. "And after class he asked me if I knew who Christa Lenz was!" Reiner narrowed his eyes.

"How the hell does the kid know who Christa even is?" He hissed. Mr. Hoover shrugged.

"I don't know, Reiner." He said. Reiner sighed, and rubbed his temples. Then he glanced up at Mr. Hoover.

"Who is this kid and how smart is he?" The more brawner of the two asked. Mr. Hoover couldn't help but smile as his mind drifted off to the sheer intelligence that his new student possessed.

"His name is Armin Arlert, and he is already at the top of the class." He answered. Reiner sucked air through his teeth.

"If he's smart enough, he might figure us out!" Reiner realized. He narrowed his eyes at Mr. Hoover. "Did you ever bury the diary like I told you to?" Mr. Hoover thought for a moment.

"I think so," he answered.

"Where?"

Mr. Hoover thought again. "I recall burying it under the porch." Reiner hissed again.

"Do you think he could've discovered it by any chance?" He growled. Mr. Hoover bit his nail.

"I guess that's a possibility." He murmured. Right then the police opened the door, and Reiner glanced over his shoulder. Then he turned back to his friend.

"Find that diary!" He hissed. Then the police escorted him away.

After his friend was gone, Mr. Hoover sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**And that's a wrap. Does anyone sense the love triangle that is starting to form? ;) Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! **

**PS, sorry it's shorter than usual.**

**Oh my God! A chapter without a diary entry! Can it be true? Why, yes it is my little ones. But don't fret. They shall return to their rightful place soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. This is Wykkyd970, but I recently changed my pen name. Why? Look on my profile, it will give you the answer. Unfortunately for some, new name equals no more "stay wykkyd" at the end of every chapter. I don't think most of you will even care, but to those who liked it: sorry.**

**Anyway, with all that drama aside, I present the next chapter of The Ghost of Christa Lenz!**

Armin sighed as the old mustang pulled into the driveway. His grandfather smiled, and turned to the younger male. "So Armin, how was your first day?" He asked, eager to know. Armin shrugged.

"It was good," he answered. "I made some friends." The old man squealed in excitement.

"That's great, Armin!" He exclaimed. He leaned in, and smirked. "Meet any cute girls?" He nudged his grandson with his elbow. Armin sighed, and shrugged. His grandfather shook his head, and stepped out of the car. Armin followed suit, and slammed the car door behind him. He heard his grandfather gasp, and Armin sighed. He heard his grandfather pacing around. "Armin, you can't just slammed the door!" He hissed. He hugged the old mustang. "It's a collector's item!"

Armin rolled his eyes. "OK, Grandpa." He murmured. Then he shouldered his backpack, and walked towards the house. He walked up the porch, making sure to be very carful around the loose spot. He opened the door, and shuffled inside, dropping his backpack down onto the floor. He continued to make his way through the halls, approaching the backdoor. He opened it, and sat down on one of the lawn chairs.

He sighed, and reached for the book at the little side table. He glanced at the cover. _Tom Sawyer._ Armin shrugged, and opened it. He began to read, quickly getting lost in Mark Twain's descriptions of the main character. He smiled softly, and leaned more into the chair. Then he heard a familiar cheerful voice pipe up.

"Hello Master," Christa greeted. She smiled. "What are you reading?"

"Tom Sawyer." Her master answered. He didn't look up from the book. Christa nodded, and sat down on the other lawn chair. She continued to stare at Armin, who didn't seem to notice her anymore. Christa sighed, and shifted a little.

"Do you have any tasks for me to do?" She asked, standing up. Armin shook his head.

"I don't think so," he responded. Then he thought for a moment, before turning his head towards Christa. "Can you go bring my backpack here, please?" Christa nodded, and phased through the door. Armin sighed, and put the book down. He waited for a few moments.

It wasn't long until Christa returned, holding the red backpack in her hands. She gently placed it besides Armin, and smiled, waiting for her next task. "Anything else you want me to do, Master?" She asked, standing at full attention. Armin shook his head again.

"No," he told her. Christa nodded, and disappeared. Armin stared at the spot Christa once stood for a moment, before turning his attention to his backpack. He zipped it open, and fished around for a second, before pulling out the diary. He opened to the next entry, and glanced around. Seeing as no one was around, he quickly began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_So I never did find out what Reiner was doing in the forest, but I don't really mind. Maybe he just wants some alone time. Everyone needs it. Anyway, I ran into Annie today. She seemed to be training, as she was practicing a bunch of fighting moves on a punching bag. When I greeted her, she turned and simply glared at me. She asked me what I was doing there. _

_Of course, I was rather confused. After all, this forest was on my family's property. But I decided to ignore it. I left, but I heard her muttering things to herself._

_So I experienced my first period today._

Armin stopped reading, and blushed heavily. He gulped, wondering whether or not to just skip this entry. He sighed, and shook his head. He glanced at the diary, and continued reading.

_Petra told me about it, and she allowed me to use some of her tampons. It was a little embarrassing, having a maid help you with your first period, but I managed to get through it. Petra told me that the first thing she would do when she left was to buy me tampons. Auruo happened to be visiting Petra's "field of work" as he put it, and he walked in right at that part. The look on his face was rather priceless. He didn't say anything. He just turned around, and left the room. Petra and I got a good laugh out of that one._

_Anyway, I guess I should go to sleep now. Reiner said he wanted to see me tomorrow._

_-Christa_

'What would Reiner want to see Christa for?' Armin wondered. He shrugged, and stuffed the diary back into the backpack. shouldering it, he walked back inside the house. He sat down at the couch, and sighed. Then he heard the doorbell ring. Confused, he perked his head up. What was someone doing visiting this place? The blonde stood up, and approached the door.

When he opened it, he was quite surprised to see Eren and Mikasa standing on the other side. The three stood there, staring at one another. Then Eren tilted his head. "Aren't you going to invite us in?" He asked. Armin snapped out of his shock, and nodded.

"Oh, right! Come in." He said, making room for them to enter. After they entered the house, Armin closed the door behind him. He glanced at his two friends, who were observing the house with awe. Armin gulped. "How do you guys know where I live?" He asked. Mikasa turned to look at him.

"You told us, remember?" She answered. Armin blushed, and nodded, remembering. Then Eren glanced around, as if he were trying to spot something. He turned his gaze at Armin.

"Where's that servant of yours?" He wondered.

"Right here." A voice behind Eren suddenly said, causing the brunette to jump into the air, startled. He turned around, and saw Christa smiling at him. The ghost girl tilted her head cutely. "Hello, and welcome to the household!" Armin sighed, and approached Christa. He lead her away, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The ghost felt a small blush begin to form.

"Where's my grandpa?" Armin asked. Christa smiled.

"Upstairs, taking a nap." She answered. Armin sighed, and nodded. He then turned to Christa.

"You know they can't figure out that you're a ghost, Christa." He told her. "So please try to act normal, OK?" Christa nodded.

"Alright Master." Then they heard Mikasa talking to them.

"What are you two talking about over there?" She asked. The two blondes glanced at the oriental.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. They glanced at one another. Mikasa felt a little jealous, but shook it off. Then Christa smiled at the guests.

"Would you like me to make you some sandwiches?" She asked, perking up. Eren instantly nodded eagerly, while Mikasa shook her head, sending a little glare at the petite blonde. Christa shrunk back slightly, but sighed. She nodded, and walked towards the kitchen. Armin sighed, and rubbed his head. He sat down on the couch, and Mikasa instantly sat down besides him. Eren atched the two, and shrugged. He also sat down on the couch, and the three sat in silence for a few moments.

"So...she's nice." Eren said. Mikasa shrugged.

"I don't know," she muttered. "She seems kind of like a ditsz to me." Armin bit his lip.

"I think she's great just the way she is." He said, a little nervously. His friends glanced at him. Armin bit his lip again. "She's really nice, and sweet too." Mikasa narrowed her eyes, but shook the negative feelings off. Eren noticed this, however, and sucked air through his teeth. Then he turned to Armin.

"Well, I think it's cool that you have a servant." He complimented. "Not many kids can say that. And not all are hot like Christa." Right then the blonde beauty herself walked in, carrying a tray of sandwiches. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Eren." She said. Eren glanced up, and blushed when he realized that Christa had heard what he said. Armin chuckled slightly, and turned to Christa.

"Thanks, Christa," he told her."You can go now." Christa nodded, and turned around. She began to walk away, only disappearing when she was out of sight of the two guests. Armin took a sandwich, and bit into it. His eyes widened as he once again tasted the heavenly food. He glanced at his friends, and nodded.

Mikasa took the first bite, and smiled. She had to admit, servant girl could make a meal. Eren took his bite, and his eyes widened. He turned to Armin, smiling. The three then began to eat their sandwiches, and held quite the conversation.

...

It was late at night, and Armin took another glance at Christa, who was standing besides his bed, smiling. Armin smiled back, and rolled over, drfting off to sleep. Christa smiled, and leaned down. She placed a gentle kiss on his head. She parted, and disappeared.

She reappeared in the living room, and she sat down on the couch. She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair in a brushing manner. She smiled as she thought of Armin. Then she shook her head. 'You have to stop thinking about him, Christa," she scolded. 'He's your master, and you're his servant.' She sighed again, and placed her face in her hands.

"Master, I think I'm falling for you." She murmured. "But how do you feel about me?" Then she heard a noise. Perking her head up, the ghost glanced around. 'Strange,' she thought. Then she heard the noise again. It was coming from the kitchen. Christa stood up, and vanished. She reappeared in the ktichen, and looked around, taking in carful detail. Then she heard the noise again, and she glanced at the window. Her eyes widened. Someone was trying to get in!

Christa began to panic. What should she do? Should she wake up Master? Should she try to deal with it herself? Christa bit her lip, but gasped when the window popped open. She vanished, and waited to see who it was. She watched as a figure crawled through trying to get in without making any noise. He succeeded, but landed roughly on the kitchen floor. Christa watched as the man walked towards the living room, and she slowly reappeared.

Christa began to silently follow the man, and noticed he seemed to be looking for something. Christa tilted her head, and spoke up. "Who are you?" She asked in a firm voice. The man whirled around, and gasped. He stood there, frozen. Christa bit her lip, and repeated herself. But the man still did not answer. Instead he backed away.

"No." He whispered. "You're dead! You can't be..." He continued to back up, and Christa approached him. The man gasped, and jumped back. "Christa..." He uttered. Then he continued to back off. "No, it can't be you. You died over twenty years ago!" Christa tilted her head.

"Do I know you?" She asked. The man did not answer, instead he took off the ski mask he was wearing. Christa stared at him for a second, before her eyes widened. "Bertholt, is that you?" She whispered. The man didn't say anything. Instead, he just fell to his knees.

"I...can't believe it." He hissed. Then he slowly stood up again. "This must be a dream. You're supposed to be dead!" Christa tilted her head.

"But I am dead." She stated. Then the man gasped again, and without another word, he flung open the front door, and ran off into the night. Christa stared after the man, confused. She sighed, and closed the door, making sure to lock it.

'Bertholt,' she thought. 'Why did you look so guilty? What is going on?'

**And that's a wrap! Looks like we have some crazy things going on now. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! (I need to come up with a new catchphrase...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is KingWykkyd57 speaking! (It's me with a new name.) Now kneel before your king! Haha, just kidding...**

**Anyway, I can't take credit for this supercool new pen name. All credit goes to the lovely QueenOfDarkHearts for her brilliant suggestion! And now that I have "wykkyd" back in my name, you guys all know what to expect at the end of the chapter.**

**(All of my loyal subjects start cheering) *Standing tall proudly***

**Anyway, on with the story! (Subjects: Long live the King!)**

The next day was a Friday, and Amin was eating his Trix slowly. He hadn't had any since Rose City, so it was a great relief to him. He chewed, soft crunching noises being heard. He swallowed, and turned to Christa, who was watching him. Armin noticed, that for some reason, Christa's usual smile wasn't on her angelic face. 'Angelic? Where did that come from?' The blonde boy wondered. He tilted his head, and bit his lip.

"Is everything alright, Christa?" He asked the phantom servant. The ghost glanced up, and also bit her lip. She shook her head.

"Everything is fine, Master." She told him. She forced a smile onto her face. "Yup, just fine." Armin narrowed his eyes, suspecting that something was up. But then he sighed, and shook his head.

"Alright." He muttered. He glanced back up at her. "But you know you can talk to me if anything was wrong, right?" Christa nodded.

"Of course, Master." She answered. Then she heard footsteps, and she quickly disappeared. Armin's grandfather walked into the kitchen, a smile on his face. He grabbed a piece of bread, and stuck it into the toaster. He set it to the right temperature, and turned to his grandson, grinning.

"Second day of school," he said. "You ready, Armin?" Armin nodded, and went back to his Trix.

"I guess." He muttered. His grandfather chuckled, and began to watch the toaster. Finally, his toast popped out, and the old man took it. Immediately, however, Armin's grandfather felt the heat make its way to his fingers. The old man pranced around, desperately searching for a plate. Finally, he found one, and dropped the toast onto it. Armin's grandfather sighed, and opened the fridge, pulling out some butter.

Armin sighed, and reached into his open backpack. He pulled out the diary, and glanced down, reading it under the table.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met Reiner in the woods today. Yesterday he had told me that he wanted to show me something. He took my hand, and led me away. (I think he likes me. It's kind of obvious, really.) We walked for about ten minutes, but I still did not see anything out of the ordinary. I asked him where we were going, but he just chuckled, and said it was a surprise._

Somehow this situation felt familiar to Armin. He bit his lip, and continued to read.

_After a few more minutes, he told me to close my eyes. Excited for the surprise, I instantly obeyed. I felt him leading me somewhere, warning me when there was an obsticle in the way. Finally he stopped, and told me to open my eyes. When I did, I was stunned. _

_There was a clearing, with all sorts of colorful and beautiful flowers. The was a small creek that went through it, and also a cave. Reiner kept on smiling, and told me how he found this place. He was apparently walking through the woods, when he tripped over a root. He had tumbled down a hiil, and landed right in the middle of this place. Silly Reiner. He always was kind of a lovable idiot in a way._

_We stayed at the place for hours, but then it was starting to get dark. I asked Reiner if we could come back to this place sometime, and he said yes. I then asked whether or not Annie or Bertholt knew about this place. He said no, that it was to be our special place. I smiled, and he smiled back._

_He walked me home, and we saw Petra standing at the front door. She looked kind of cross. Oh well. She never did like Reiner anyway. She pulled me inside, and I barely managed to say bye to Reiner. Petra later asked me if I wanted to visit her house sometime. I immediately said yes. I have always wanted to see what her house was like, so this was a big opportunity. I asked her what the address was, and here's what she told me:_

_39 Scout Street, house number 5848_

_Anyway, I have to go to bed now. I'll write more tomorrow._

_-Christa_

Armin bit his lip again. This was gold. If Petra still lived at that house, then maybe he could talk to her. Maybe he could learn more about Christa. Figure out what exactly happened to her...

Armin sighed. Looks like he now had a game plan.

...

During Homeroom, Armin decided to spend his time reading. He tried to ignore Mikasa's stares, which were starting to make him uncomfortable. The blonde bit his lip, and sighed. He tried to block out the oriental, but that was easier said than done. Armin finally turned his eyes towards Mikasa, who smiled gently. Armin gulped, and awkwardly smiled back. Then he went back to his book.

Then Armin noticed someone else staring at him. Armin glanced up, and tilted his head in confusion. Mr. Hoover was staring at the boy, eyes wide. He actually looked scared. Armin was now really confused. Why did his teacher look so visibly frightened? What did he have to be scared about? And most importantly, why was he staring at Armin.

Before Armin could think any longer, the bell rang, signalling the end of the class, and the beginning of lunch. The blonde sighed, and gather his things. He stood up, and saw Mikasa waiting for him by the exit. Armin glanced at Mr. Hoover once again, but the teacher looked away. Armin noticed the man was practically shaking. Armin tilted his head once more, but then shrugged. He began to follow Mikasa out to lunch.

...

School was over, and Armin was standing in front of a house. The house was one story, and seemed a little old. It had blue paint, and was in a neat rectangle. It was actually quite an ordinary house. Armin but his lip. He had called his grandfather to tell him that he was going to study with some friends. The old man, once again excited for his grandson, fell for the lie and let him go. Armin wasn't really a fan of lying, but he knew he had to do it. He took a deep breath, and walked towards the front door.

He rang the doorbell, and waited. He heard grumbling, and the sound of heavy footsteps. Then the door opened, revealing a middle aged man. He looked somewhere in his fifties, and he had ash colored hair and plenty of wrinkles. The man glanced around for a second, before looking down at Armin. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, kid?" He growled. Armin winced, but sighed. He had to do this.

"Is there a Petra Bossard here?" He asked. He saw the man's eyes slightly widen, but they instantly turned hard once again.

"There ain't a Petra here, kid," he told the blonde. "You're wasting your time." He began to close the door, but Armin shoved his foot in, blocking it. The man stared at Armin in surprise. Armin took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I want to learn about Christa Lenz." He said in a firm voice. The man continued to stare at Armin blankly. Then he shook his head, and sighed. He opened the door, allowing Armin to enter.

Armin noticed that the house was rather clean, and it seemed rather ordinary for a middle classed person. Armin entered the living room. He saw a rocking chair and a small couch resting on one side. The other contained a TV. The man motioned for Armin to sit, and the boy did. He sat down on the couch, while the man took the rocking chair. Armin then noticed a picture on the side table next to him. He picked it up, and examined it. It was a picture of the man when he was obviously younger, and next to him was a woman. The woman had ginger hair with amber like eyes. She was rather pretty, Armin must admit. He placed the picture back, and turned his attention back to the man. The older male sighed.

"My name is Auruo Bossard," he introduced. "And I'm Petra's husband." Armin looked around.

"And where is Petra now?" He asked. Auruo sighed.

"Petra lost a battle with cancer fifteen years ago." He muttered. Armin gulped.

"I'm sorry for your lost, sir." He said. Auruo nodded.

"She was heartbroken after Christa's death." The older man said. "She hardly came out of her room. I tried to make her happy, but then the cancer struck." Auruo glanced up. "So what do you want to know about Christa, anyway? And how do you know who she is?" Armin sighed, and reached into his backpack. He slowly pulled out the diary, and handed it to Auruo. The older man held it in his hands gently, almost as if it was going to break if he made any sudden moves.

"I found it under the porch of her...my house." Armin told him. Auruo nodded, and handed the diary back to Armin.

"I don't know how much I can tell you, kid." He murmured. "But if you want to learn about her, you'll have to go into those woods." Armin tilted his head.

"Why the woods?" He asked. Auruo ran a hand through his hair.

"Because that was where she was murdered." He stated. Armin's eyes widened, and Auruo nodded. "I know, because I used to be in the police force. I was one of the investigators at the scene." He shook his head. "It was horrible. Blood was everywhere. I barely even recognized her. She had stabbed multible times, each cut deeper than the last." He shook his head again. "The murderers were never caught."

"Where was she murdered?" Armin asked. Auruo sighed again.

"In some clearing. There were lots of pretty flowers, along with a creek and cave." He said. He scoffed bitterly. "Rather ironic place to die if you ask me." Armin's eyes widened. That sounded an awful lot like the place Christa described in her journal. Could it be that...Reiner was the murderer? And what about Bertholt and Annie? Were they part of it too? Armin remembered how Mr. Hoover intantly denied knowing about Christa. Was he a murderer?

Armin stood up, and nodded. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Bossard." He said. Auruo nodded.

"Anytime, kid." He muttered.

Armin walked out of the house, making sure to close the door behind him. He sighed, and without turning around, greeted, "Hey Christa." He heard sniffling, and he turned around. Christa looked like she was about to cry. Armin turned the rest of his body to fully face the ghost girl. "Christa, what's wrong?" He asked. Christa wiped her eyes, and glanced at her master.

"W-was that really what happened to me?" She hiccuped. Armin sighed, and approached the phantom servant. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and held her tightly.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Christa sobbing on his shoulder. Armin rubbed her back softly, whispering words of comfort into her ear. But Christa continued to cry, and Armin didn't blame her.

**Poor Christa. :( Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review! And once again...Remember to stay wykkyd!**

**PS, sorry it's short. I hate how short my stories can get... :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ladies and gentlemen, your ever so loving king has returned! (Subjects start doing victory dance) Anyway, I'd like to take a moment to thank those who had reviewed so far. Shoutout goes to thejewelpin and the ever so beautiful QueenOfDarkHearts! (I'm a hopeless flirt, I know.) I'd also like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed. You guys are the reason I write! (Subject 1: You guys should be so damn proud of yourselves!) **

**That is correct, Subject 1! In fact, I shall now call you: Larry! (Larry: yay!)**

**Anyway, on with the story! (Subjects 2 and 3: Don't we get names too?) Um...I'll try to think of some!**

Armin sighed as he entered the house. He had to walk himself home because the old man refused to get out of bed. And it had started raining once he began walking towards the house. Christa didn't even bother to disappear during the walk, prefering to endure the cold rain along side her master. Now that they were home, Armin excused himself to go take a shower, leaving the phantom servant to herself. Christa sighed, and sat down on the couch. She bit her lip, and glanced at the bookshelf. She saw Armin's atlas leaning against some other books.

Christa glanced back up the stairs, as if expecting Armin to suddenly appear. when he didn't, Christa sighed, and reached for the book. She gently took hold of it, and flipped open to the front page. She tilted her head when she saw a note on an empty page. She carefully read it.

_Armin, may the spirit of adventure be within you always._

_Mom and Dad_

Christa kept on reading the words, confused. Was this a gift from his parents? Christa recalled Armin once saying that it was just some old book. It was a gift from his parents! Why wouldn't he appreciate it? Christa thought for a moment, and felt tears in her eyes. 'I've only seen his grandfather take care of him.' She thought. She gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. 'Does this mean Master's parents are...dead?' Christa began to cry, cluthcing the book to her chest. This painfully reminded her of her own father's death.

The ghost girl bit her lip to try to stop it from trembling. Is this why Armin was always distant? Why he always didn't talk about things from his life? Christa held the book tighter. Why was life so cruel? How come there had to be pain and suffering? Christa glanced down at herself. 'I was stabbed to death.' She thought to herself. 'I wonder how much it must've hurt me...'

Christa sighed, and continued to look through the atlas. She stopped at Germany, and glanced at the page. She began to read it, quickly getting lost in the descriptions. 'I can see why Master reads this all the time.' She thought. She flipped to another page, which was Russia. Christa felt her eyes widened as she read all the information. It was amazing! All this knowledge! Christa silently congratulated whoever wrote this book.

She flipped to another page. Africa. Christa smiled, and snuggled up against the couch cushions, and propped the book in a comfortable position. She continued to read, eyes darting from word to word. She was quickly getting lost again, when she was interupted by an angry voice. "What are you doing?" Armin exclaimed from the top of the stairs. Christa jumped up, accidentally knocking the atlas down to the ground. Armin ran down the stairs, shoving past his servant. He picked up the book, and gently set it down on the bookshelf. He then turned to Christa, who looked down.

"I thought you'd still be in the shower, Master." She whimpered softly. Armin sighed.

"It was out of hot water." He explained. Then his eyes turned cold. "What were you doing with that book?" Christa fingered her dress, and shifted from one foot to the other.

"It's just that...you read it all the time." She told him. "And it seemed interesting, so I just took a peek." Armin glared at the phantom servant, causing her to flinch.

"It's just some stupid book, alright!" He hissed. "I don't want to see you reading that book again, understand?" Christa nodded, tears beginning to form.

"W-why are you so angry, Master?" She murmured. Armin heard it, and sighed.

"Just...don't read that book ever again, alright?" He ordered, a little more gently. Christa nodded again. Armin bit his lip, and shook his head. Muttering things to himself, he turned around, and trudged up the stairs. Christa continued to stand there, looking at the ground. Finally, she heard a door slam.

Christa waited a few seconds, before sinking to her knees, and began to cry. She hugged her knees, and buried her face into her dress, staining it with tears. The poor girl cried and cried and cried. Tears flooded out of her eyes as she softly spoke to herself. "Master," she whispered. "I love you. Why can't you love me too?"

...

Armin sighed as he sat down on his bed. He bit his lip. Maybe he was a little too harsh on her. He punched his pillow, and growled. 'Damn it!' He thought. 'Why do you have to be such a damn bastard to her, Arlert?!' He sighed, and flopped down onto the bed. He gritted his teeth as he punched the pillow over and over again. Damn it!

Armin sighed, and gently hugged the pillow. 'Mom...Dad...' He thought. 'Why'd you have to leave me all alone? Why couldn't you come back?' He felt tears form in his eyes. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damnit! Damn it!'

Armin sighed, and stood up. He started to pace the room, tugging at his hair. "Why do you have to be such a fucking idiot, Arlert?" He asked himself. He bit his lip, and shook his head. Maybe he should go apologize...

Armin nodded. Yeah, that was a great idea! Armin reached for the door, but stopped. No, he'd have to wait a little while longer. It would probably be a bad thing if he tried to apologize while still having some steam. He sighed, and sat back down onto the bed. He began to tap his finger on his chin. Great, he was in a real shithole now. Armin felt a chill run up his spine, and he turned around, but saw nothing. He sighed, and saw the diary on his bed. Shrugging, he reached for it, and opened it. He then began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I honestly don't know how to react to what happened earlier today. You see, Reiner and I were at our secret place, when he suddenly turned to me. When I asked what was wrong, he just smiled, and shook his head. He then told me he had something important to tell me. When I asked what, he just leaned in, and kissed me!_

_He pulled away after a few seconds, and just kept smiling. I was really shocked. I mean, my best friend just kissed me! How else was I going to react? After awhile, I just shook my head, much to his confusion. I stood up, and told him how I really felt about him. I told him how I saw him as nothing more than a brother._

_Reiner seemed fairly shocked. But what he did next surprised me. He leaped up, and began yelling in my face. He told me that I was nothing but a "fucking whore" and then he just stormed off. I was really shocked now. Then I began to cry. I mean, what else was I going to do. I just possibly lost a friendship. Then I noticed something. I turned to see what it was, and it was rather confusing._

_Annie was staring at me through the trees. But she didn't have her usual icy glare. Instead, she seemed to look at me with pity. Before I could even figure out what this meant, she walked away._

_I hope I can make up with Reiner soon._

_-Christa_

Armin sighed, but perked up when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw Christa. Christa was simply staring at him, and then she glanced at the diary. She sighed, and asked, "Why are you always reading my diary when you think I'm never around?" Armin gulped, and glanced down.

"Because I feel awkward when I read stuff in front of people." He answered lamely. Christa simply nodded. Armin sighed, and looked at his servant. "Christa, I'm-"

"Save it," the ghost hissed, surprising Armin. "I quit." Armin tilted his head.

"As in, quit being my servant?" He asked. Christa nodded, and Armin's eyes widened. "Y-you can't do that! You're bound to me, remember?" Christa sighed.

"I don't care." She growled. "I'll find a way to get through the barrier." Armin bit his lip.

"But, why are you quiting?" He wondered. Christa's gaze turned hard.

"It's because I can't take it anymore!" She exclaimed. "I've been nothing but kind to you, while you just hate me! I've done all your work for you, and you still don't appreciate me!" She sighed, and tears began to form. "Hell, I even loved you. Maybe I still do." Armin's eyes widened. Christa continued to glare at him through tear filled eyes. "But you know what? I don't care anymore!"

Armin bit his lip. "Christa...don't..." he muttered. Christa just continued to glare.

"Goodbye, _Armin_," She hissed. Then she disappeared.

**D: What?! What the?! Can it be true? I'm afraid it is, my friends. What a sad day for the kingdom...**

**Don't forget to review and stay wykkyd... Sorry it's shorter than usual...**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm on a time limit guys, so I'm gonna try to hurry this up while still getting some of the oh so sweet goodness. Anyway, I noticed that there were some people that had just started following this story. And I'd like to welcome them to my kingdom! (Subjects Larry, Curly, and Moe start cheering) That's right. That's right. (Deadpool: That should be me being celebrated...) Well you're a fictional character, DP, so shut the hell up!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Armin stared blankly at the empty spot where Christa once stood. What the hell had just happened? Armin gulped. Did Christa really just...leave him? Armin bit his lip, and clenched his fists. 'Damn it, Armin!' He yelled on the inside. 'Why'd you have to be such a fucking asshole?!' He sighed. 'Now Christa is gone, and I'm all alone.' He looked around the room, and sighed. 'Once again...all alone...'

Armin felt tears form in his eyes, and he shook his head. Why was he such an idiot? Armin bit his lip, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He sniffed, and glanced up, hoping that Christa would reappear. But she didn't. Armin slowly walked towards the spot where she had been standing just a minute ago. He reached his hand out, hoping to feel something.

But there was nothing to be felt. Armin bit his lip harder, and shook his head again. 'Damn it...' He thought. Armin glanced at the diary, and gulped. He slowly walked towards it, reaching his hand out. He took a deep breath, and picked it up. He held the leatherbound book in his hands, and he slowly opened the pages. He sighed as he saw the neat and delicate handwriting.

Then Armin narrowed his eyes, glaring at the diary. Tears began to pour from his eyes. His shoulders shook as he approached the window. He threw it opened, and clenched his teeth. He reeled his arm back, diary held loosely in hand. "Keep your stupid diary!" He yelled. Then his arm shot forward, and he hurled the book outside. It vanished in an unknown area.

Armin felt his lip tremble, and his eyes widened. He fell down to his knees, too weak to stand up. He hugged his body, and slowly began to sob. "Christa..." He whimpered. He shook his head, and tears trickled down his cheeks, landing on the wooden floor. Armin pounded at the ground, not caring how much it hurt. He clenched his fist tight, and slammed it down onto the hard wood. He felt his knuckles begining to bleed, but hell, he didn't care! 'You deserve it you selfish asshole!' His mind screamed. And Armin perfectly agreed with it.

Armin shook his head, and his shoulders rapidly bobbed up and down. He began to cry harder, and slowly stood up. He sniffed, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then heard the doorbell ring, and he sighed. Trying to make himself look as calm as possible. He trudged down the stairs, and made his way towards the front door. He stopped in front of it, and took a deep breath. He tightly gripped the door knob, deciding whether or not to open it. The doorbell rang again, and the blonde sighed. He shook his head, and opened it.

He saw Mikasa standing there, her finger gently grazing the doorbell button. Armin sighed, and nodded softly, kind of glad it was her. He tilted his head, and glanced around. "Where's Eren?" He asked. Mikasa sighed, and shook her head.

"Jean, Connie, and Marco all invited him to go waste their time playing Attack on Titan." Mikasa told the blonde. Armin nodded. Attack on Titan was probably the most popular video game today. Armin bit his lip, and felt Mikasa's hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, and saw her staring at him in concern. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried. Armin felt tears come back to his eyes, but Mikasa gently wiped them away, much to our hero's surprise. Armin sighed, and motioned for the oriental girl to come inside.

She did, and she glanced around the house. She tilted her head, and turned towards her crush. "Where's the servant girl?" She asked. Armin felt his lip tremble, and he shook his head. He walked towards the living room, and sat down on the couch. Mikasa soon caught on to his example, and sat down next to him. She scooted a little closer towards him, but he shifted a little. Mikasa sighed, and stared at Armin, waiting for him to speak. Armin bit his lip, and closed his eyes. Mikasa wondered what could have him so worked up. Armin then opened his eyes. He slowly turned to face his friend, who was staring at him paitently. Armin sighed, and forced himself to calm down. Then he opened his mouth, and spoke.

"Christa left." He muttered. Mikasa tilted her head. Armin seemed to sense her confusion, and he continued. "She quit being my servant." Mikasa gulped. Why was he so sad about a servant leaving? Could he...no. Mikasa sighed. Armin couldn't have feelings for Servant girl, right? She sighed, and tilted her head again.

"Why'd she leave?" She asked. Armin sighed.

"Because I was a bad person, Mikasa." He answered. Mikasa's eyes narrowed, and she grabbed hold of her crush's shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"You are not a bad person, Armin!" She exclaimed. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. "You are a wonderful person, Armin." She told him gently. "You're kind, you're sweet, you're funny, and you're the smartest person in our class." Armin bit his lip.

"But I rejected her," he muttered. "She was nothing but kind to me, and I just carelessly threw our friendship away. She did everything for me, and I disrespected her. How can I be a good person if all I ever did to her was mistreat her?"

Who cares about her!" The oriental hissed, surprising Armin. His eyes widened as he watched Mikasa. Mikasa gripped his shoulders tighter. "Who cares about her, Armin." She repeated. "You shouldn't be so worried about some servant. They come and they go, Armin. She was just dead weight." Armin felt his eyes water.

"Mikasa..." He whispered, unable to finish his thought.

"You shouldn't let her hold you back, Armin." Mikasa told Armin. She cupped his cheek, causing the blonde boy to blush. "She doesn't matter anymore, Armin." She continued. She slowly leaned in closer. "Just forget about her. It's not like she was ever important to begin with." Armin was about to protest, but he felt a pair of lips press up against his. The blonde's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! Mikasa was kissing him? What the hell?

Armin froze, and Mikasa pressed her lips against his tighter. Finally, Armin pushed Mikasa away. Mikasa looked surprised, and she tilted her head in a confused way. "Armin, what-"

Mikasa, I'm sorry." Armin apologized. He glanced away. "I'm sorry, but I only think of you as a friend." Mikasa felt her world shatter. A single tear leaked out of her eye. Armin gulped, and glanced away again. Mikasa's eyes then narrowed.

"You know what? Fine!" She growled. She began to storm away. "You can keep of dreaming about that blonde whore for all I care!" Armin leaped off the couch, and pursued the oriental girl.

"Mikasa, wait!" He called out, but Mikasa had already walked out the door. It slammed behind her, leaving behind a shocked Armin. The blonde stared blankly at the door for a few seconds, before punching the wall. "Damn it, Armin!" He scolded. "Two girls in one day? What the hell is wrong with you?" He sighed, and ran a hand through his golden hair. 'Christa... Mikasa...' He thought miserably.

Armin sighed, and walked towards the couch. He plopped down on it, and sighed again. 'Why does everything have to be so damn difficult?' He wondered. He glanced to his side, and saw the atlas leaning against the other books. He bit his lip, and stood up. He walked towards the bookshelf, and took the book gently into his hands. He sighed, and sat back down. He stared at the cover blankly for a few seconds, wondering whether or not he should read it. Finally, he nodded his head slowly, and gently opened the atlas. He then saw something that made him linger for a little while.

It was the note his parents left for him. Armin had never really paid attention to it. To him, it did nothing but remind him about how his parents were dead and never coming back. But then his eyes saw something at the bottom of the page. He glanced down, and his eyes widened.

_Don't forget them, Armin._

_-Christa_

Armin felt tears form in his eyes. He softly began to cry. He hugged the atlas close to his chest. "Mom, Dad," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He began to weep, clutching the book close to his chest. He continued to whisper "I'm sorry" over and over again.

**And that's a wrap. Sorry for the shortness, but like I said before, I'm on a time limit. Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Come on, people! I just need one more follow to reach my goal of twenty or more follows! Please! Ahem, anyway... *turns to subjects* Guys, help me out here. (Moe: Why is Deadpool a subject? Deadpool: You think this was MY idea, shit stain?) Hey! Calm yourself, Wilson! As long as you are in MY court, you will show respect to others! (Deadpool: One of these days, King, I'm gonna kick the Mcshit out of you!) I'd like to see you try, Wilson!**

**Anyway, while I'm dealing with these guys over here *gestures thumb towards subjects* you guys go ahead and enjoy the chapter!**

Armin woke up the next morning with a headache. He glanced around the room, hoping to see the ghost girl that was always there to wake him up. But, like the day before, she was gone. Armin sighed, and laid back down on his bed. He bit his lip. 'Christa...' He thought weakly. He closed his eyes, trying to keep tears from pouring out. Then all of a sudden, he felt a chill ride up his spine. He sprung out of bed, and turned around. "Christa?" He called out.

He felt it again, and glanced to his side. He sighed, and walked over towards the open window. He slowly closed it, and shook his head. 'She isn't coming back, Armin.' He told himself. He wiped a tear from his eye. 'Maybe Mikasa was right. Maybe I should forget.' Armin then shook his head. Forget Christa? Was that possible? Armin bit his lip, and slowly turned around, walking away from the window. He reluctantly opened his wardrobe, and pulled out a Simple Plan shirt. (I suggest listening to them) He put the shirt on, and reached for a pair of jeans with a hole on the left knee.

After he was done changing, he grabbed his backpack, and trudged down the stairs. He skipped the last step on accident, and faceplanted onto the floor. Armin grunted in pain, but sighed. He laid there for a minute, feeling absolutely miserable. He felt tears threatening to leak out of his eyes, and he stood up. He wiped the tears away, and sighed again. 'You deserve it, Armin.' He told himself. Then he entered the kitchen.

When he reached the headquarters of food, he sat down on the table. He sat still for a few moments, before banging his head softly against the edge. He pounded his fist into the wooden furniture, and bit his trembling lip. "Calm down, Armin." He said softly. "You can make it through this. You always pull through in the end." Somehow, his words of self comfort didn't help with anything at all. The blonde sighed, and reached into his backpack, looking for the diary. He paused, and shook his head. Oh right, he had thrown it out the window. Armin facepalmed himself. 'Idiot.' He thought.

Then he heard his grandfather's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. The blonde sighed, and laid his head across his now folded arms. He heard his grandfather enter the kitchen, whistling the Popeye the Sailor tune to himself. Armin glanced up, and saw his grandfather making his coffee. The old man turned to his grandson, and smiled. "Hey, Armin," he greeted. "How's it going so far?" Armin didn't answer, which caused the old one to tilt his head. "Is everything alright, Armin?" He asked, concerned. Armin nodded, but felt tears coming when his mind wandered towards the ghost girl that had once been his servant.

"Everything's fine, Grandpa." He muttered, not doing a good job of hiding his sadness. His grandfather noticed, and sighed. He sat down across from his grandson, and folded his hands together.

"Alright, what's up?" The old man asked. Armin sighed.

"I already told you. Everyth-"

"Don't give me that bullcrap Armin." His grandfather hissed. "you've been my grandson for fifteen years, and I can tell when something is wrong with you." He smiled gently. "So why don't you just tell me it so we can get it over with, eh?" Armin gulped, and straightened himself.

"Well, I guess..." Armin strained to find the right words. He finally sighed, and cast his eyes downward. "I guess I'm just having girl troubles, that's all." His grandfather nodded.

"And tell me about these troubles." He said kindly. Armin nodded.

"Well, there are two of them." He started. "The first has a crush on me, but I only like her as a friend. The second also had a crush on me, but I think I just lost whatever friendship we still had."

"How so?" The old man asked. Armin bit his lip, and sighed.

"Well, I didn't appreciate her to begin with." He admitted. "She was kind to me, yet I took it for granted. She did things for me, but I didn't treat her with the respect and kindness she deserved. Finally, she said she couldn't take it anymore. And then she left." He felt himself beginning to cry. "And I don't know how to get her back."

The old one nodded. He placed a firm yet gentle hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Let start off by saying something, Armin." He said. "You're a great kid, with a big heart. But you have a problem. You think too much." Armin's head tilted with confusion. His grandfather chuckled, and continued. "You're always too worried about things, that you push others away. You need to learn how to let go of the past, Armin." Armin sighed.

"But I don't know if I can." He muttered. His grandfather sighed, and shook his head.

"I know you miss your parents, Armin, and I do too." He said. He smiled. "And I know it is rough being a kid without a mom or dad, but you have to learn to accept things and let go of the past. It has always been holding you back from your true potential, Armin. This girl obviously loved you very much, whoever she was." He smiled gently. "And I have a feeling that you feel the same way, but you're just afraid to admit it." Armin blushed.

"I-I don't-" He started, but he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. His grandfather chuckled. He patted Armin's shoulder.

"You have to learn to admit it to yourself before you admit it to her, Armin." The old one told him. Then he stood up. "Now, we should get going, OK?" Armin nodded, and stood up, shouldering his backpack. The two walked out of the front door, and stepped into the old mustang.

...

Armin sighed as he stepped out of the car. He turned around, and waved. "See you later, Grandpa." He said. His grandfather nodded, and leaned in.

"Remember my advice, Armin." He told his grandson. "I promise you that it will help." Armin nodded, and slammed the door shut. He then walked into the school, instantly feeling annoyed. Once again, chaos.

Armin shook his head, and walked through the halls, making his way towards the cafeteria. He began to hum a little tune to himself, almost forgetting about his troubles. Almost. When he reached the cafeteria, he saw Connie, Sasha, and Marco waving at him. Armin nodded, and waved back. He then approached the table, and sat down besides Marco. The three smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So Armin, how is school so far?" Marco asked. Armin nodded.

"It's been good so far," he answered. "Ms. Zoe is a little too eccentric though, in my opinion." Connie nodded.

"Yeah, she's crazy." He muttered. "Did you know she always kisses a frog before disecting it?" Everyone glanced at him in surprise. Connie shifted his eyes from one person to the other. "What? It's true, I swear!" Sasha shrugged.

"We're not debunking you, Connie," she told him. "We're just saying that it sounds a little weird, that's all." Armin and Marco nodded, and Connie just sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered. Then the bell rang. The short boy stood up, and smiled at his friends. "Wake up, kiddies, time for school." Everyone chuckled, and soon they were heading off to class. Connie and Armin said goodbye to Marco and Sasha, who had math with Mr. Pixis. As they walked towards Mr. Hoover's room, Connie turned to Armin. "So, how is that servant girl of yours doing?" He asked. Armin stopped, and sighed.

"She quit." He murmured. Connie may have been a dummie, but he could tell Armin was sad. He sighed, and patted his friend on the back.

"Sorry to hear that, buddy." He said. Then he continued to walk towards class, muttering, "Shame. She was hot, too." Armin bit his lip, and followed his friend.

When they reached class, Mr. Hoover was locked into another round of Flappy Bird. He grinned, and jumped out of his seat. "Yes!" He exclaimed. Everyone glanced his way, causing the history teacher to flush with embarrassment. "Hehe, sorry about that class." He apologized. After everyone was settled in, Mr. Hoover went on with his lesson.

Armin sighed as he took notes. He felt extremely awkward, mostly due to the fact that Mikasa was sitting right next to him. The blonde gulped, and slowly glanced towards the oriental girl. She was staring ahead at Mr. Hoover, eyes stoic and emotionless. Armin gulped, and turned back to the teacher. He sighed as class dragged on, and he started shifting in his seat. Then his mind drifted off to Christa.

Armin felt sadness return to his gut, but it was soon replaced by realization. Mr. Hoover claims to have not known who Christa was, but the diary said otherwise. Also, the diary also gave hints that it could've been Reiner that murdered Christa! Armin narrowed his eyes. What was Mr. Hoover's real role in this story? Armin continued to glare at Mr. Hoover until class was over. Mr. Hoover turned to the class, smiling. "Alright guys, remember, tomorrow your World War 1 papers are due, alright?" Everyone nodded, and walked out of the door. Armin didn't leave, however. Instead, he slowly approached Mr. Hoover's desk.

Mr. Hoover glanced up, and gave the blonde a smile. "Hello again, Armin." He greeted. "What can I do for you?" Armin narrowed his eyes.

"What happened the night Christa Lenz was murdered?" He hissed. Mr. Hoover's eyes widened, and he tilted his head.

"Armin, what is thi-"

Don't bullshit me!" Armin growled. "You either knew something or took part somehow! Now I want answers!" Mr. Hoover gulped, and stared blankly up at Armin. Finally, he sighed, and shook his head.

"And I guess the truth comes out." He muttered. He stood up, and walked towards the door. He closed it, and locked it. He turned to Armin. "You don't mind privacy, right Armin?" He asked. Armin nodded. Mr. Hoover sighed, and walked over towards his desk. He sat down on the chair, and his eyes drifted off towards memories. Finally, he sighed, and turned to face Armin.

"Yes, Reiner and Annie murdered Christa," he said. "Reiner was the ringleader of it all. He had been really upset when Christa rejected him, and since he had a history of being mentally unstable when prevoked, it was his idea." He glanced at the window, and continued. "Annie helped him because of her jealousy of Christa. You see, she liked Reiner, but Reiner liked Christa. And since the plan involved killing Christa, she instantly was at his side."

And what about you?" Armin asked, trying to hide the fact that Mr. Hoover speaking so calmly was freaking him out.

Mr. Hoover sighed. "I wanted nothing to do with it, and I threatened to call the police on them if they tried anything. But then they said they'd hurt my girlfriend (now wife), Ymir, if I didn't help them." Mr. Hoover felt a tear leak out of his eye. "So I was given the job of luring Christa into the secret spot, where they were to murder her. I left before I could see how they did it, not like I wanted to. After a while, I called the police, although I didn't tell them who did it."

Armin stared at Mr. Hoover in shock. The teacher sighed, and turned back to Armin. "Armin, you must understand this wasn't my choice." He said. "I didn't want this, but I was dragged into it. They threatened my girlfriend, Armin! I had no choice!" He shook his head. "I didn't want any part in this!"

Armin simply continued to stare at Mr. Hoover. Then, as quick as a flash, he grabbed the keys, and sprinted towards the door. He opened it before his teacher could protest. Then he ran through the halls, leaving Mr. Hoover behind. The teacher stared blankly at the spot where Armin once was, then sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. 'You've really fucked up now, Bertholt.'

**And that's a wrap! As I was writing this I had "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin stuck in my head. (Deadpool: Listen to it! It's da shit!) Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooh Eeh, Ooh Ah Ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla Bing Bang! Sorry, just got "Witchdocter" stuck in my head. (Is it weird that I can sing along with that song? Deadpool: Maybe if you're making a porno...) Shut up, Wilson! I'm tired of your crap! *points to time out corner* Now you go to the time out corner! (Deadpool: I'm a grown ass man! You can't put me in da time out!) Too bad, now go! *Larry, Curly, and Moe snicker evily* Sigh, sorry about that folks. Let me tell you something: it ain't easy being the king. **

**Anyway, sit back and enjoy the chapter! (Deadpool: So is that a no for the porno?) Damn it, Wilson!**

Armin ran through the halls, trying to get as far away from the classroom as possible. He ignored the confused looks people gave him as he pushed past them. Armin finally ran out of the building, and stopped at the school sign. He sighed, and and placed his hands on his knees. He began to pant, feeling out of breath. Then again, the blonde was never really in athletic shape. Armin shook his head, and leaned against the sign. He sank downwards, and sat down. He bit his lip, and shook his head again.

So Mr. Hoover really was in on the plan. Armin sighed. Apparently, he was not in it willingly. Reiner and Annie had supposedly threatened his girlfriend, Ymir. Armin bit his lip. Did Ymir know what her boyfriend (now husband) was part of? Or did Bertholt simply never told her about his deed. Armin scoffed. Of course not. Why would you confess that you took part in a murder? Armin ran a hand through his hair. What should he do now? Should he keep it a secret? Should he call the police? Armin weighted down his options. He pondered each one carefully. Finally, he sighed. He would wait to see how things would progress before making a final decision.

The blonde sighed, and shook his head. He should probably head to his next class now. Armin gulped. P.E with Coach Levi was by far one of the worst ideas of the twenty first century. The blonde stood up. Levi wasn't exactly his biggest fan. The short coach was always in a grumpy mood, and was not afraid to cuss a kid out if need be. He particurally disliked Armin simply because the boy was a disappointment in his class. Some kids have argued with Coach Levi, saying that he should go easy on Armin since he was new. But apparently "going easy" was not in Levi's vocabulary. Armin sighed again, and stood up. He began to walk back into the school.

Once he reached the boy's locker room, the blonde shuddered. This was always his least favorite part. He didn't like changing in front of other people. He considered himself a rather private person. Armin bit his lip, and took a deep breath. He then walked into the locker room, and chose a small corner where he wouldn't be noticed. He sighed, and slipped out of his clothing. (Sorry fangirls, but I ain't gonna write about Armin changing in detail.)

After he was in his gym clothes, he walked out of the locker room, and entered the gym. He gulped, and stood in line. Everyone stood in attention. There was no joking around in Coach Levi's class. Then, said gym teacher burst through the doors, glaring daggers at the students. "At attention, brats!" He barked. Everyone immediately stood up to full height, and placed their right fist over their hearts. Levi used to be in a special operations unit in the military, and this was the salute that he and the others would do everyday. Levi continued to glare at the "brats," as he had dubbed them. He narrowed his eyes, and turned them to Mina. "Carolina, what is today's schedule?" He hissed in her face. The schedule was always taped to the walls in the locker rooms, and everyone read them, just in case they had the misfortune to be called on. Mina tried not to shake as she answered in a shrill voice.

"Five laps around the gym, sir!" She said. "Then we partner up and do sit ups, sir!" She had her eyes closed the entire time she said this. When nothing happened, she peeked open an eye, and saw Levi staring at her. He simply nodded, and turned to the rest of the class.

"First, I'm going to assign to you your partners." He told them. Everyone groaned, not wanting to be randomly paired up. Levi narrowed his eyes, and sighed. He glanced at his clipboard, and began to call out names. "Carolina, Wagner. Tius, Dreyse. Sand, Feulner. Bott, Jaeger. Kirstein, Zeramuski. Arlert, Ackerman. "Armin froze when he heard his name being called with Mikasa. He slowly turned to glance at the oriental while Levi continued on with his list. Mikasa was staring emotionlessly ahead. Armin gulped, and turned his attention back to Levi. The coach was just finishing up his list.

"-Springer, Braus." He finished. He glared at the two troublemakers. "And you two better not fuck like rabbits while you're here, got it? I don't want to clean this shithole up." Connie and Sasha blushed heavily, and gulped, nodding. Levi sighed, and went back to his clipboard. He wrote something down, before looking back up at the class. "What the hell are you standing around for? Do your damn laps!" He hissed. Everyone immediately began to run around the gym, scared of facing the short teacher's wrath.

After laps where over, Armin awkwardly walked over to Mikasa, who was busy talking to Eren. Armin gulped, and approached the duo. Eren noticed him, and said something to Mikasa. The oriental turned around, and glared when she saw the blonde boy. Armin gulped, and smiled sheepishly, giving a small wave. Mikasa didn't say anything, and continued her conversation with Eren. Armin bit his lip. OK, so she was pissed at him. Understandable. Armin sighed, and continued walking towards the duo. He stopped right next to them, and cleared his throat awkwardly. They turned to face him, and Eren smiled. But the two boys noticed Mikasa's glare. Eren gulped, and took a quick glance at Armin, then at Mikasa. He then edged out of the scene, and left to go Marco.

Armin glanced down. "Hey." He muttered. 'Hey? Really smooth, Armin!' He thought bitterly.

"Hey." Mikasa responded with a monotone voice. Armin gulped, and clapped his hands together awkwardly.

"Well, I guess we should do our assignment now." He told her. Mikasa stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing, and nodding. They then began to do their sit ups, Mikasa holding Armin's feet in place as the blonde did his number. He stopped, and glanced at Mikasa, who had no readable expression on her face. He bit his lip. "Are you mad at me?" He asked. Mikasa seemed a little surprised by the question, but then she sighed.

"No, Armin, I'm not." She answered. "I'm mad at _her_." Armin gulped.

"Why?

"Because she took you away from me." She told him. Armin sighed.

"But you and I were never a thing to begin with." He said. Mikasa looked away, and sighed.

"Do you like her, Armin?" she asked. Armin's eyes widened at the question, but he paused to think. Did he like Christa? Armin sighed, and allowed his mind to drift off towards memory lane. He remembered each time Christa helped him, when she was there for him. Every kind thing she had ever done. Armin remembered their interactions, and he mentally slapped himself when he realized what he had been missing out on. Then he realized something. He turned to Mikasa with a confident look in his eyes.

"I love her." He stated. Mikasa stared at him, before chuckling.

"Well, she better take care of you," she told him. "Or else I'm going to have to wring her neck."

...

Armin sighed as he walked up the stairs leading to his room. He sighed, and opened the door, and dragged his feet towards his bed. He plopped down on the piece of furniture, and sighed. He closed his eyes, and tried to get a few extra Z's. He slowly felt himself drifting towards dreamland, but then he heard a familiar voice speak up. "Did you really mean it?" It asked. Armin instanly sprang out of bed, and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar ghost girl smiling at him from the door.

"C-Christa!" He stammered. Christa giggled, and smiled gently.

"Did you really mean it? when you said you loved me?" She repeated. Armin stood up from the bed, and approached the phantom servant. He slowly took hold of her hands, not feeling the coldness, only warmth. He smiled gently, and spoke.

"Yes, Christa. I did." He told her. He held a hand up, and cupped her cheek. "I love you a lot. And I know I was a big idiot, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you." Christa felt tears come to her eyes, and she wiped them away.

"I'm so happy you feel the same way, Master." She told him. "And I promise I'll do everything in my power to be better towards you." The two stared at one another, then slowly leaned in.

Their lips gently touched one anothers, and they held that for awhile. After a moment, they pulled away. They smiled, and leaned their foreheads against each other's. Armin then chuckled.

"You don't have to call me 'Master' anymore, Christa." He said. Christa shrugged.

"It feels weird when I say your actual name." She responded. "But I'll try to use it more often." They chuckled, and kissed again. When they pulled apart, Armin looked into Christa's beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"I never want to lose you again." He said. "Do you think you can sleep with me tonight?" Christa's eyes widened for a brief moment, before softening. She nodded, and the two kissed again, celebrating their new found love. (Deadpool: So romantic! Larry: Way to ruin the moment, Deadpool.)

...

The two spent the whole day conversing with one another, sharing stories and enjoying their company. Armin then tilted his head, and raised an eyebrow. "So how did you here me confess my feelings?" He asked. Christa giggled.

"I'm bound to you forever, remember?" She answered. Then she stood up off the bed, and glanced at the window. It was getting dark, and the ghost girl drew in a deep breath. "Ok." she muttered. then she turned to Armin. Then, without warning, she began to slip off her dress.

Armin's eyes widened about 50%. 'Stop her, you idiot!' He mentally screamed. Christa now stood before him in only her bra and panties. She was blushing. She glanced away. "What are you waiting for? Get undressed." She told him. "This is what you wanted, right?" She blushed harder. "Stop looking at me like that. It's embarrassing." Armin finally brought himself back to earth.

"No, wait!" He told her. "T-this isn't what I wanted! I was just talking about sleep, and not...the other thing..." Christa's eyes widened, and she stared blankly at him.

'Oh shit.' Armin thought. The silence had never been so awkward.

**Bet you guys forgot about awkward moments, eh? ;) I couldn't resist pulling this one! Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAHAHAHA! Oh my God, that last chapter! (Curly: Was that last scene neccassary, your Majesty?) Hmmm... Yes, it was. (Deadpool: DAMN, that was awkward! *turns to me* So, is that a yes for the porno?) Sigh. No, Wilson. No. *Deadpool groans in disappointment* (Deadpool: Fine then. I'm gonna go find Rogue and try to get her to love me. Or maybe that ice chick from Frozen...) *Deadpool leaves, everyone sighs in relief* (Moe: Can you erase him from existence, your Majesty?) I'm considering it.**

**Anyway, for those who were wondering: Yes, I did pretty much copy down the awkward scene between Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online. But, it's fanfiction. So what are you gonna do about it?**

**Enjoy the chapter! (Deadpool: KIIINNG, Rogue slapped me!) Damn it, Wilson...**

The tension in the room was at completely unimaginable heights. Christa continued to stare blankly at Armin, who was trying to not stare at the near nude girl in front of him. Armin gulped, and glanced away, biting his lip. Christa didn't react to his movement in any sort of way. Instead, she just continued to stand there like a stone statue. Armin gulped again, and side glanced at the phantom servant. He blushed, and quickly looked away. Finally, he heard Christa's footsteps approaching him.

Armin shakingly glanced up, and saw Christa standing over him. And then, in a rather out of character way, raised her hand up. Armin's eyes widened, and the hand came down in one split second. It connected perfectly with Armin's face, and the poor blonde went flying off the bed. He landed on the hardwood floors with a thud, knocking the breath out of him. As he gasped for air, Christa sighed, and turned around. She slowly put her dress back on, muttering things to herself. Armin whimpered as he tried to regain his lost air.

After Christa was fully clothed again, she sighed. Then she walked over towards Armin, and held her hand to him. Armin took it, and the ghost hoisted him up. Armin brushed himself off, and turned to face his servant, and gulped. She looked pissed. With surprising strength, she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked her towards him. Armin nearly pissed himself. An angry woman was bad. And an angry ghost woman was worse. But an angry ghost woman that was your girlfriend was about a thousand times worse. "What the hell was that about?" She exclaimed. Armin gulped, and held up his hands.

"All I was talking about was sleep," he quickly defended. "I didn't know you thought I was talking about the other thing, I swear!" Christa glared at him, trying to see if he was lying or not. Finally, she sighed, and released the poor boy. Instantly, she smiled.

"Sorry to have misinterpreted you, Master." She apologized, almost playfully. This made Armin blush for some reason. He sighed, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah. Sorry for making it sound wronger than it should have." He muttered. Christa smiled, and then walked towards the bed. Armin raised an eyebrow as he watched Christa laid down on the bed, and curled up in the blanket. She looked up at him.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" She asked. Armin felt his cheeks turn red.

"W-what?" He stuttered. Christa giggled.

"I told you that I would stay with you tonight, remember?" She told him. She patted the spot next to her. "Come on, Master. Let's go to sleep." Armin nodded blankly, and slowly approached the bed. He sighed, and pulled the covers back. Then he crawled into the space next to the ghost girl, and pulled the covers over the two of them. He sighed, and reached for the lamp that stood next to his bed. He switched it off, and laid down on his side, staring at Christa.

The phantom servant smiled softly at him, and leaned in, kissing his nose. Armin blushed, and Christa giggled. She tilted her head to the side. "You're cute when you blush." She stated. Armin blushed even more, and Christa smiled. Finally, she snuggled up (yes I just used that term. Deal with it) against her pillow, and closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing became slow, and Armin smiled softly. He brushed some hair out of his ghostly girlfriend's face. Armin tilted his head to the side.

'She looks so peaceful when she is asleep.' He noted. 'Almost like a little kid.' He sighed, and wrapped an arm around her. He glanced at her one last time, before closing his eyes. 'I don't know whether this is a dream or not. But if it is, then I never want to wake up.' He smiled. 'But if it's real, then someone up there must like me a lot.' Then he drifted off to sleep.

...

Mr. Hoover sighed as he drove into his driveway. He had just came back from the local bar, having needed time to think about things. The history teacher took a look at his house. It wasn't all that fancy, but it was pretty nice for someone on a teacher's salary. He thought about his wife, Ymir, and their five year old child, Ben. (Yes, he has a kid. Deal with it.) Yes, they were a little dysfuncional, but Mr. Hoover couldn't have asked for a better family. He shook his head, and banged it against the steering wheel of his prius. (Insert Walter jokes here.) 'I don't deserve any of these wonderful things.' He thought bitterly. He slammed his fist against the window, hissing at the sudden pain.

The teacher sighed, and slowly opened the car door. He stepped out onto the smooth pavement, and closed the door behind him. He pulled out his phone, and checked his messages. He had quite a few, all from Ymir. He checked the first one.

_It's getting late. Where are you?_

Mr. Hoover sighed, and pocketed his phone. He then walked towards the front door, and reached for his keys. But then he stopped when he noticed something. Tilting his head, he glanced at the door. His eyes widened. It was open. Mr. Hoover felt panic rise from his gut. Someone broke into his home! Where are Ymir and Ben? Mr. Hoover, pushed the door open, and ran inside. It was all pitch black. Mr. Hoover was sweating in fear. "Ymir? Ben?" He called out.

Then he heard muffled voices. Mr. Hoover switched on the hallway light, and ran towards the living room. He entered it, and gasped. His wife and his child were tied and gagged like hostages. Mr. Hoover raced towards his family, and kneeled down next to them. He took off their gags, and tried to calm them down. "What's going on?" He asked them. Ymir shook away her tears.

"They came in, and they were looking for you." She hiccuped. Mr. Hoover was confused. Who was looking for him? He shook his head. Now was not the time to worry about that. He had to get his family to safety.

"Alright, I'm going to get you guys out of here." He told them. He struggled with the ropes, trying to untie them. then little Ben's eyes widened.

"Daddy, behind you!" He exclaimed. Mr. Hoover whirled around, only to get smacked it the face with a crowbar. Ymir screamed as her husband fell to the ground. Mr. Hoover rolled over, facing his attacker. His eyes widened.

"A-Annie?" He gasped. The blonde woman glared at him. Then Mr. Hoover heard clapping. He turned to his side, and his eyes widened when he saw Reiner step out of the shadows in a dramatic way, smiling.

"Well, that was quite the effort, Bertholt." He said in a taunting manner. Mr. Hoover glared at the criminal. He tried to stand up, but Annie crushed her steel toed boot into his chest, causing him to cry out.

"Bertholt!"

"Daddy!"

Mr. Hoover glared at Reiner, clenching his teeth. "What is this about with my family, Reiner?" He hissed. Reiner shrugged.

"We had to make sure there were no interventions." He told the teacher. He grinned, and licked his lips. "But I must say, your wife is quite the feisty one." Mr. Hoover clenched his teeth, and struggled to get up. But Annie stomped her foot onto his chest, pinning him to the spot. Mr. Hoover continued to glare at Reiner.

"How did you even get out of jail, anyway?" He asked. Reiner scoffed.

"With my get out of jail card, of course." He hissed sarcastically. "I escaped, dumbass. And I happened to be walking past your school when I noticed you through an open window talking to some kid." He glared at Mr. Hoover. "I heard you confess!" A dark chuckle oozed its way out of Reiner's mouth. "And I can't have any loose ends, Bertholt." Ymir turned to her husband.

"Bertholt, what is he talking about?" She asked, now worried beyond her mind. Reiner chuckled.

"Go on, Bertholt, tell her." He growled. "Tell her what you did over twenty years ago." Bertholt bit his lip, and turned to Reiner.

"I'm going to kill you, you sick bastard." He snarled. "I'm going to kill you if you ever hurt my family again!" Then, with surprising strength, he shoved Annie's foot off of him, and lunged at Reiner. The more muscular of the two men dodged, however, and slammed his knee into Mr. Hoover's gut, causing the latter to gasp. Reiner then grabbed his opponent's head, and smashed it against the wall.

"Bertholt!" Ymir screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. Reiner sighed, and stepped onto Mr. Hoover's dropped form.

"Now, because we're friends, I won't kill you or your family." He said. "That is, if you cooperate with us." He then stepped off of Mr. Hoover, and Annie approached the teacher, smacking the crowbar against her hand.

Mr. Hoover weakly glanced up, and stared up at Annie, who was looking at him with nearly completely dead eyes. He then took a glance at his wife and child. They were crying their eyes out. Mr. Hoover then glanced back at Annie, and with the last of his strength, he spat at her. "This isn't over, bitch." He uttered.

Annie didn't say anything. She just raised the crowbar, and slammed it down onto Mr. Hoover, effectively knocking him unconscious. Ymir and Ben screamed, and started sobbing. Annie then turned to Reiner, who clapped. "Well done, Annie." He praised. Then he walked towards her, and pecked her cheek. Annie smiled, and leaned against Reiner's chest. Reiner grinned. "Now lets get prepared to go meet that boy, shall we?"

"What about them?" Annie asked, nodding her head to both Bertholt and his family. Reiner smiled.

"Take them to the shed. We'll deal with them later." He told her.

**Oh shit! Things just got real! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! By the way, did anyone notice the Jeff Dunham reference? Alright, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my God, I just thought of the most amazing idea ever in the history of amazing ideas! (Deadpool: Fuck, my ears!) Shut up, Wilson! Anyway, it's like an Anime version of Super Smash Bros! All of the anime characters clashing in 4 way battles! Imagine: Eren Jaeger vs Kirito vs Naruto vs Rin Okumura! It is fucking amazing! *Subjects start cheering* (Deadpool: Yeah...what the hell are we talking about?) Shut up, Wilson!**

**Ahem, so anyway...It is my duty to inform you that this story will probably be ending soon. I mean, Reiner and Annie freaking want to go after Armin now! **

**With all that aside, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (Deadpool: No seriously, what are we talking about? I can't fucking hear anything!) Damn it, Wilson.**

Armin yawned as his eyes slowly opened. Early morning sunlight poured through the window. Armin blinked his eyes slowly, and sat up, stretching. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. He heard a slight shift, and he turned around, and smiled. Christa was curled up in the covers, breathing softly as she slept. Armin chuckled, and gently brushed some stray hair out of the ghost's angelic face. 'Who would've thought that she would stay tangible even when she was asleep?' He thought. Sighing, the blonde stood up, and stretched again. He felt his back pop, and he sighed in relief.

Armin walked towards his wardrobe, and threw it open. His eyes shifted from shirt to shirt. Finally, he shrugged, and yanked out another Simple Plan shirt. As he struggled into it, he glanced at the band printed onto the white cotton. "I'm gonna have to listen to these guys again someday." He muttered under his breath. Sighing, he turned back towards Christa's sleeping form. He smiled again, and slowly approached her, not wanting to wake her up. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and slowly leaned down. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulled away, and chuckled.

"Can't even feel the cold anymore." He murmured. Still chuckling, he stood up, and exited the room. He softly closed the door behind him, and began to whistle a little tune to himself. (Singing in The Rain) He then began to walk down the stairs, nodding his head to the tune.

Once he reached downstairs and entered the kitchen, Armin noticed a sheet of paper lying on the table. Tilting his head, the blonde approached it. He took it in his hand, and skimmed it.

_Went into town to get some groceries. Be back in a bit._

Armin sighed, and bit his lip. He hoped Grandpa would be alright. The old mustang seemed to get older each day, and it would suck if the old man got stuck. Armin shook his head. Oh well. Walking towards the fridge, he began to think to himself. Mostly about his new relationship with Christa. He opendd the fridge, and pulled out the milk carton. He then approached the cupboards, and reached for a bowl. He then grabbed a box of Captain Crunch, and began to pour in his cereal. Now that he and Christa were together, what was going to happen next? As he grew older, would she age? Or would she remain fifteen forever? Armin bit his lip. Also, how was he going to explain this to his grandfather? 'Hey Grandpa, my girlfriend is a freaking ghost! Now isn't that something?' Armin scoffed. Yeah, right.

Armin put away the supplies, and gently took hold of his bowl of cereal. He then sat down at the table, and slowly ate his breakfast. Armin felt worry rise up in his gut. Could they make this relationship work? Armin hoped so. He loved Christa. Without a doubt, he loved her. Armin sighed, and shoved the cereal filled spoon into his mouth. He let the Captain Crunch linger, before crunching down on it. (See what I did there?) Armin sighed again. Assuming that everything went right. She aged, grandfather was happy... What would happen next? Marriage? Armin gulped. OK, maybe it was too early to be thinking that far. But still, how would that work? Marrying a ghost?

Armin sighed again. He rubbed his temples. 'You're overthinking it again, Armin.' He told him. 'Calm down. I'm sure that everything will work out in the end.' That seemed to help a little bit. Taking a deep, calming breath, Armin continued eating his breakfast. Then he heard a giggle behind him. Turning around, our hero saw the girl he was just thinking about. She was smiling gently at him.

"Master, you know I could've made you breakfast." She told him. Armin nodded.

"Yeah, but I couldn't wake you up. You looked to peaceful." He answered. Christa nodded, and walked towards him. She pulled out a chair, and sat down besides him. The two sat in a comfortable silence, before Christa decided to speak up.

"I love you." She said. Armin glanced at her in surprise. Even though they were "together" now, it was still rather shocking to hear. Christa noticed Armin's expression, and she frowned slightly. "Is something wrong?" Armin shook his head, and smirked.

"No, I'm just still getting used to being in a relationship with such a beautiful girl." He told her, trying to sound as suave as possible. In his mind, he did a pretty damn good job. In reality, Christa stared at him blankly, before bursting out into laughter. Now it was Armin's turn to frown. "What?"

"N-nothing." Christa exclaimed. "It's just that, you sounded like a complete dork right then!" Armin glanced away.

"Yeesh, why don't you just rip the rest of my pride out while you're at it." He muttered. Christa finally stopped laughing, and wiped a tear from her eye. She smiled softly, and leaned in, kissing her fellow blonde on the cheek. Armin blushed, but grinned. He turned to Christa, and gave her a peck on the lips. Now Christa was blushing. The two continued to stare at one another, before Armin sighed, and turned away. Christa raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Armin gulped, and turned his gaze back to the phantom servant. He bit his lip, before speaking.

"Well, I was wondering..." He started, before drifting off. Christa tilted her head, wanting to know more. Armin finally sighed, and continued. "Our relationship may seem great now, but what about in the future? I mean, what will happen to us? You're a ghost, and I'm living. Do we even know if you age? How far can this truly go?"

"I can't believe you'd say that." Christa hissed. Armin glanced up, surprised. He saw Christa staring at him with hardened eyes. She took his hands in hers, and held them close to her. "I don't care if I'm a ghost or not! My feelings for you go beyond death, alright? If anything doesn't go as planned, then we'll fix it somehow. We can do this Armin. But only if we're in it together!" Armin continued to stare at Christa, whose eyes were now starting to tear up. Armin sighed, and glanced down. Then he nodded slowly, and grinned at his ghostly girlfriend.

"Right," he said. "Together." The two blondes smiled softly, and slowly leaned in. Armin closed his eyes, and Christa followed his example. Then, their lips softly touched. Christa slowly wrapped her arms around Armin's neck, and Armin nervously held her waist. The two stayed like that for a minute, before leaning in more. Their kissing was a bit clumsy, but to them it was simply Heaven. They continued to kiss for awhile, learning as they went along. Then Armin tried something he had never thought he would try. Of course, he had only read about this, so he hoped he wouldn't mess up here.

He licked her lips, and he felt Christa tense up. Armin also froze. Crap, he messed up! Then, to his surprise, the ghost girl opened them. Armin gulped, and continued. But just then...

"Armin, I'm ho- What the hell?" Armin and Christa jumped away from each other and turned towards the kitchen enterance. Armin's grandfather was standing at the enterance, his eyes wide due to the fact that he saw his nephew about to French kiss some girl. Armin gulped, and blushed.

"G-Grandpa!" He choked out. "I-I can explain! You see-" He was interupted by the booming laughter of the old man. Armin tilted his head, confused. "Grandpa?" He asked. His grandfather wiped a tear from his eye, and smiled.

"Don't freak out about it, Armin." The old one exclaimed. "This is great! You're finally becoming a man!" He approached Christa, and held out his hand. "And please allow an old man to know the name of the one who stole his grandson's heart." He said. Christa smiled, and shook his hand, ignoring Armin's signs to stop it. The old man hissed, but held the handshake. After they parted, Armin's grandfather held his hand. "Damn, you're cold." He muttered. Christa smiled.

"I get that a lot." She told him. "My name is Christa. Christa Lenz." Armin's grandfather smiled, and he did a comical bow.

"Well then I welcome you to our home, Christa." He said. Then he turned to Armin. "Hang on to this one, Armin. She's a keeper." Armin blushed, and sighed. Then his grandfather stood up straight, and turned around. "I'm going to leave you kids to yourselves." He told them. "I gonna go out back and smoke my pipe." The two teenagers nodded, and sighed as he left. Christa turned to Armin, smiling.

"He's nicer than I thought." She said. Armin nodded, also smiling.

"Yeah, that's Grandpa." He told her. "Gotta be friends with everybody." Christa nodded, and then smirked. She walked towards him, and rewrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now, where were we?" She asked in a flirty tone. Armin gulped, and leaned in to kiss her.

After about ten minutes of experimenting with the fine art of kissing, the two finally sat down on the couch. Armin smiled at Christa, who rested her head on his chest. "I can hear your heartbeat." She murmured. She smiled, and closed her eyes. "It's beautiful. It truly is." After a few minutes of cuddling (Yes, I used that term. Deal with it.), Christa finally looked up at Armin. "I was wondering something." She told him.

"And what was that?"

Christa got a thoughtful look on her face. "Where's my diary, exactly. I haven't seen it in your room." Armin thought for a moment.

"Hmm." He shrugged. "I guess the last time I saw it was when I..." He trailed off, and the familiar "oh shit" look dawned upon his face. Christa knew this look, and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Armin, what happened?" She asked. Armin gulped.

"Well..." He started. "I kind of maybe possibly threw your diary out of the window, and now it maybe possibly probably is out in the woods somewhere."

"What?!"

**Shout out goes to CeruleanCat, UnlimitedHeart, and the lovely QueenOfDarkHearts (I'm still a flirt, your Highness) for their faithful reviews! Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Deadpool: Hey King, why are you always flirting with that Queen chick? Hey! My hearing is back! OH JOY!) Shut up, Wilson!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Everything is pitch black* Booming voice: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present...THE KING! (Papercut by Linkin Park starts playing) Hello, boys and girls, it's me, The King! Anyway, so I'm sad to say that we don't have much time left before this story ends. This is the final story arc, guys. And then we might have something after that and then we're done. Ultimate shoutout goes to my totally awesome fan/internet friend/advisor/fellow royal/girl I flirt with, QueenOfDarkHearts! (Subjects start cheering like crazy)**

**So with all that aside, I present the next chapter of The Ghost of Christa Lenz!**

The first thing Mr. Hoover thought when he opened his eyes was that he was dead. But then he realized that this wasn't Heaven. Or Hell. No, that wasn't it. Mr. Hoover first tested out his fingers, gently wiggling them around like worms. They seemed to be fine. Next he tried his legs, but paniced when he couldn't move them. He glanced at himself, and gulped. The poor teacher was tied and gagged. His legs were tied together by thick rope, as were his hands behind his back. He was lying on the dirt floor in a fetal position. Mr. Hoover observed his surrounding, noticing a bunch of tools such as rakes and hammers scattered all around. 'A tool shed?' He wondered.

Mr. Hoover tilted his head. How'd he get here? What the hell had- Wait. Mr. Hoover's eyes widened as he began to struggle wildly against his bonds. His family! What had Reiner done to them?! Mr. Hoover wriggled around, trying to get the ropes off of him. But luck did not seem like it was on his side. Mr. Hoover's struggles gradually grew weaker and weaker, and soon he had given up. 'Damn it.' He thought. 'When I get my hands on Reiner I swear I'll-'

He was interupted by the sound of the door opening, and he narrowed his eyes at the sudden brightness. He glanced away, and heard a chuckle. The door closed again, enveloping the shed in darkness once again. Mr. Hoover glanced up, and glared at the man who stood before him. Reiner smirked as he looked at Mr. Hoover. Slowly Reiner leaned down, and ripped the gag from Mr. Hoover's mouth. He sighed, and sat down just a few feet away from the history teacher.

"Hello, Bertholt." He greeted warmly, leaning his head against the wall. "Please excuse the current circumstances, but if we tied you up in a normal room people might think it was some kind of yaoi hentai or something." He frowned. "And that sounds awful, doesn't it Bertholt?" Mr. Hoover spat at his former friend.

"Fuck you and your stupid yaoi!" He hissed. "Where the hell is my family?!" Reiner sighed, and shook his head.

"Why are you always so serious, Bertholt?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Loosen up and have fun for once." Mr. Hoover continued to glare at Reiner.

"Hard to loosen up when you kidnapped my family!" He snarled. "Now tell me where they are!" Reiner held up his hands in a rather calm and friendly manner.

"Easy there, buddy." He chuckled. "I assure you, Ymir and Ben are safe and sound. In fact, why don't you say hello to them?" Suddenly, the door was kicked open by Annie, who was dragging in the struggling forms of Ymir and Ben. Annie dropped them besides Mr. Hoover, who had crawled up towards them, whispering words of comfort. Reiner grinned, and stood up. He walked towards the exit. Before he left, he turned to Mr. Hoover. "I'll leave you to catch up with them. After all, you can't keep your little 'secret' hidden forever, Bertholt."

Then Reiner and Annie walked outside, closing the door behind them. Riener turned to Annie, eyes narrowed. "You guard them while I go find this Armin kid, got it?" He said. Annie nodded, and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Riener's cheek.

"Be careful." She told him. Reiner grinned.

"C'mon Annie." He said. "It's just some stupid kid. I'll be fine." Then he reached into his jacket, and pulled out something heavy and metallic. He placed it in Annie's hand, closing her fingers around it. "If they try to escape, you know what to do." Annie nodded again, and smiled. Reiner chuckled, and gave her a thumbs up, before walking away. After he was gone, Annie glanced at the gun in her hands. Shrugging, she sat down, and put it beside her. Then she shrugged off her backpack, and opened it. She pulled out a bottle of vodka, and she grinned. Opening it, she began to gulp down the bitter drink.

Meanwhile, Mr. Hoover was currently staring at his family. "I'm glad you guys are alright." He said. Ben nodded, trying to stop crying. He had to be strong. Strong for Mommy. Ymir sighed, and glanced down.

"What did he mean by your secret, Bertholt?" She asked. "What is this all about?" Mr. Hoover bit his lip, and sighed. He shook his head.

"I don't think I can tell you guys." He muttered. "You'll hate me forever." Ben shook his head.

"We could never hate you, Daddy." He soothed in his high, squeaky voice. "We're family. And family is forever. That's what you always say." Ymir smiled at the wisdom her son had just shown. She turned to Mr. Hoover, and smiled gently.

"We'll always love you, Bertholt." She told him. "Without you, we're nothing. So please don't think that you have anything to hide from us." Mr. Hoover sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I'd rather not have Ben hear this." He said. Ben shook his head.

"But I can't cover my ears, Daddy." He murmured. The two parents glanced at one another, and sighed.

"You might as well tell both of us." She said. Mr. Hoover sighed again.

"It was back in 1987, back when you and I were still dating." He started, looking at his wife. "We knew this girl that lived only about a mile out of town. Her name was Christa Lenz." Ymir nodded.

"The girl that was murdered, right?" She asked. Mr. Hoover nodded, and looked away. Ymir glanced at him, confused. Then her eyes widened. "Bertholt," she gasped. "You don't mean-"

"I had no choice!" Mr. Hoover hissed. "I didn't do much. All Reiner and Annie made me do wa lure her to the spot. I ran away before I could see it happen. I called 911 after that, but I never told them who was responsible." Ymir backed away.

"But Bertholt," she whispered. "Why? Why would you agree with that?"

"It wasn't my choice!" Mr. Hoover cried out. He stared at Ymir with teary eyes. "They threatened to hurt you, Ymir. They said they would kill you if I didn't go along with their plan! I swear, Ymir! I swear!"

"I don't like this story..." Ben muttered, tears forming. Ymir turned to her son, and scooted towards him. She placed her chin on his head, whispering words of comfort. She turned her eyes to Mr. Hoover, who was looking away. Ymir sighed, and sat up straight.

"Bertholt, I forgive you." She told him gently. Mr. Hoover glanced up, confused. Ymir smiled, and continued. "I know what you did was wrong. But your my husband, the same husband that I married because I loved him. I promised I'd love you forever, and I meant it." She scooted towards him, and leaned her head against his. "I love you, Bertholt. And don't you ever forget that." She motioned for Ben to also come. Ben did, and buried himself between his parents. Ymir smiled brighter. "We're your family, Berholt. And no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you."

Mr. Hoover sighed. "How did I get a family like you guys?" He asked. The family leaned against one another, feeling each others warmth and comfort. After a little while, Mr. Hoover pulled away. "I have to go after Reiner." He said. Ymir looked at him surprise, but finally sighed, and nodded. Mr. Hoover smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown, He glanced at his ropes, and sighed. "As soon as I find a way out of here."

...

"You did what?!"

Armin gulped, and bit his lip. "I didn't mean to!" He protested. "It was just kind of the heat of the moment, that's all." Christa narrowed her eyes.

"So pretty much you said 'screw you' and chucked it out the window?" She inquired, glaring at her botfriend. Armin sighed, and held up his hands.

"Look, Christa," he started, his voice calm. "I'm sorry, alright? I know what I did wasn't smart, but I'll go get the diary right now." He smiled gently, and leaned in. "C'mon, I know you can't stay mad at me forever." Christa scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" She hissed, although there was a tone of playfulness in her voice. Armin smiled, and wrapped his arms around the ghost. Christa glanced at him, and smiled. She leaned in to kiss him, and Armin did the same. But at the last second, Christa phased through him, leaving Armin with nothing to kiss but air. He turned around, and saw Christa standing a few feet away, grinning playfully. Armin smiled back. Then Christa narrowed her eyes again. "I better see that diary by tonight or else." She told him sternly.

Armin gulped, and nodded. Then, shaking his head, he muttered: "What ever happened to sweet, innocent Christa that called me Master all the time?" Christa smiled.

"She fell in love with you, Master." She told him. Armin smiled, and stood up.

"Well, I guess I should go find that diary now." He said. Christa nodded.

"Be careful." She told him. Armin nodded, and left the house.

**I'm gonna leave it off here. Yes, it's short, I know. But one of my followers (rosieoliveto7) once told me that it doens't matter how short or long the chapter is as long as you're satisfied with what you have. She's really nice. (You might have some competiton, QueenOfDarkHearts. HAHAHAHA! Just kidding. Please don't kill me...)**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Deadpool: No! Stay Deadpool!) *other subjects shake heads* (Moe: Just shut up for once, Deadpool. Deadpool: Oh yeah? And just what are you gonna-) *Moe pokes Deadpool's eyes* (Deadpool: Fucking Damn it!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the short delay, but High School has been a living Hell so far! (High Schoolers or those who have been to High School probably know what I'm talking about...) Anyway, we are reaching the end of the story, guys. But... I might do a sequel if you guys want me to. What do you think? (Deadpool: I think you should right a song about your feelings!) Damn it, Wilson! Who do you think I am? Johnny fuckin' Cash? (Deadpool: Well you certainly have the attitude!)**

**Sigh. Anyway, while I'm deadling with this bozo *gestures thumb towards Deadpool* you guys go ahead and enjoy the chapter! (Deadpool: So who is the song gonna be about? Queen Lady?) DAMN IT, WILSON! I'm not writing a fuckin' song! *thinks, then smirks* But hey, you never know.**

Christa stared out of a window, watching as Armin disappeared into the woods. She bit her lip, unable to shake off the strange feeling in her stomach. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her thoughts. 'He'll be fine. He'll be fine.' She repeated inside her head. But the feeling would not leave her. Christa sighed, and bit her lip. 'Armin, please be careful.' She thought. Then she saw him vanish into the trees. Christa tried to bring a smile on her normally cheery face. "He must have a good arm." She muttered, trying to lighten the mood. Not working. The phantom servant sighed.

She began to play with the end of her dress, a habit she had developed in life. She shook her head. "He'll be fine." She told herself again. "He always is. He can take care of himself." She nodded her head softly, as if agreeing. Taking in another deep breath, she walked towards the couch, and sat down.

The ghost glanced towards her side, and saw Armin's atlas laying on the arm of the couch. Christa bit her lip, and reached for it. She took it in her hands, staring at its cover. She sighed, and opened the book of maps. Her eyes skimmed over the pages, trying to get lost in their worlds. Actually, more like trying to distract herself from her worry. When that didn't work, she put the atlas down. Christa rubbed her forehead. "Calm down, Christa." She murmured. "Everything's going to be fine."

Somehow, that still didn't convince her.

...

Armin sighed as he walked through the trees. He had saw Christa's worry when she looked at him through the window. To be honest, Armin had a sinking feeling in his stomach as well. He shook his head. Maybe he just had to go to the bathroom. Armin scoffed. Whatever it was, it didn't matter now. All he was worried about was finding Christa's diary.

Armin narrowed his eyes as he searched for the diary. It couldn't be far. He didn't even throw it out the window that hard! Armin shrugged. Or maybe he was just better than he thought. The blonde sighed, and he got down on his hands and knees. He felt around the ground, trying to locate the book. He felt a frustrated growl rise up his throat as he failed to find it. Armin stood up, and sighed. Maybe he did throw it more outwards. Biting his lip, our hero walked deeper in the woods. Deeper into the shadows.

After about five more minutes of failed searching, Armin was nearly ready to explode. Damn it! Why couldn't he find the fucking diary?! It shouldn't have been this hard! Armin ran a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated. "Why are you such an idiot, Armin?" He hissed, facepalming.

Then he heard something. Armin perked his head up like a deer. He strained his ears, trying to figure out what it was. Then he heard it again. A twig snap. Coming from behind him! Armin whirled around, but saw nothing. Armin gulped, and placed a hand at his heart, hoping it would calm down. Armin glanced back in the direction of the house, trying to judge the distance. He wasn't that far from it. Maybe he could make a run for it!

Armin took a deep breath, and looked back at the direction of the twig snap. He gasped at what he saw. A man was staring at him. He was muscular, and middle aged. He had blonde hair and many tattoos on his arms. He was smirking at Armin, who backed up. (DP: I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. ME: Shut up, Wilson!)

Armin held his breath, unsure of what he should do. Then the man held up something up, the smirk never leaving his face. Armin's eyes widened as he saw what was in the man's hand. Christa's diary. Then the man began to walk towards Armin, in a calm manner, like a cat toying with its prey. So Armin decided to do probably the most reasonable thing he could do at the moment.

He ran like hell.

He didn't get far, however. The man swiftly caught up with him, tackling him to the ground. Armin landed roughly, and glanced up to see the man crouched over him. Armin's eyes widened as the man raised his fist.

Then Armin's world went completely black.

...

Mr. Hoover was struggling to escape his ropes, his wife and son doing whatever they could to help him. Mr. Hoover took a deep breath, and once again tried to undo his ropes. No luck. The history teacher sighed, and glanced at his family. Then Ben smiled, and turned around, holding an object in his small tied up hands. "Will this help, Daddy?" He asked, gripping the knife's handle. Ymir's eyes widened.

"Put that down, Ben." She hissed. Before Ben could respond, his mother had yanked the knife out of his hands. Sighing, she turned to Mr. Hoover, who was staring at the knife. The two adults glanced at one another. Then Ymir dropped the knife, and pushed it towards her husband. Mr. Hoover took the knife by his hands, which were still behind him. He fiddled with the knife for a little while, before eventually getting a good grip. The he began to work it against the ropes.

His family eagerly watched him, giving him words of encouragement. Mr. Hoover grinned as he felt the ropes slowly being cut open. He was doing it! He cackled in glee, and stuck his tongue out in a comical way as he continued his work. Just like Flappy Bird. All you needed was some skill. Finally, after working through his ropes, they finally gave away. He chuckled as he lifted his hands to eye level. His family cheered as Mr. Hoover rubbed circulation back into his wrists. After he got the blood flowing again, Mr. Hoover turned his attention to his tied up feet. These ropes went out quickly than the last. Finally, Mr. Hoover turned to his family, and undid their ropes.

Ymir smiled, and kissed her husband. "Good job, Titan." She praised, using an old nickname from their high school days. Mr. Hoover smiled, and held his family close. Then they heard the door open. Suddenly, it was flung open, revealing Annie.

"What the hell is goi-" She froze, staring at the free hostages. Then, as quick as a flash, Mr. Hoover leaped up, and punched the drunk in the face, knocking her out. Mr. Hoover took hold of the gun, and turned to his family.

"There's a house about two miles away from here." He told them. "They're old friends of mine, and elderly couple. Go there, and I'll meet up with you later." His family nodded, but then Ben tilted his head.

"What are you going to do, Daddy?" He asked. Mr. Hoover narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to finish this mess, once and for all." He hissed. Ymir gave her husband another kiss, more passionate then the last. She pulled away, and held his face, looking at him slowly.

"You better come back. Got it?" She said. Mr. Hoover nodded, and kissed his wife again. Then he kneeled down, and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Take care of your mom while I'm gone, OK buddy?" He gently told his son. Ben nodded, determination in his eyes. Mr. Hoover smiled, and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. Then he stood up, and walked out of the shed.

...

When Armin opened his eyes, he saw that he was somewhere in the forest. His eyes widened as he noticed the he was tied up. He glanced around, and called for help. Then he heard chuckling. "No one's going to here you, kid." A gruff voice spoke. Armin turned, and his eyes widened. Standing at the other side of the clearing was the man from earlier. Wait, clearing? Armin glanced around again, and gasped when he noticed how familiar this place seemed.

Flowers, small stream, clearing, cave. He was in Reiner and Christa's secret place! But if he was here, then that must mean... Armin turned his gaze back to the man. "Y-you're Reiner." He choked out. The man chuckled.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" He exclaimed. "And if I'm Reiner, then you must know Christa Lenz." Armin gulped. Reiner narrowed his eyes. "And since you know about Christa Lenz, then you know about what we did to her." He grinned. "But I bet you don't know everything."

"W-what are you talking about?" Armin asked. Reiner shook his head.

"Armin, Armin, Armin." He sighed. "Do you know why I killed Christa?" Armin gulped as Reiner continued. "I killed her because she broke my heart. You think I wanted to kill her?! Of course I didn't! I loved her, damn it! But when a girl breaks your heart into tiny pieces, those pieces are impossible to put back together. She left me no choice, Armin."

Armin narrowed his eyes. "Sounds like pretty stupid reasoning to me, Reiner." He hissed. Reiner scoffed, and lifted his hand, showing that he had the diary. Then, without warning, he smacked Armin in the face with it. Armin gasped at the sudden pain, and he glanced back up at Reiner. The man stood up, and then grinned.

"But you see, I gave her a chance to love me." He told the younger male. "But of course, she refused." He chuckled, and leaned in. "I bet you know what I'm talking about, eh Armin?" Armin thought for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"Y-you monster!" He screamed. He struggled against his ropes. "You fucking monster! How could you do that to her? She didn't deserve that! She didn't deserve anything like that!" Reiner scoffed.

"Like I said, you didn't know everything." He hissed. Then he smiled, and kicked Armin in the chest, causing him to cry out. Armin fell to the ground, only to be kicked again. He felt tears come to his eyes as pain enveloped him. He glanced up, and saw Reiner weilding a large stick. He raised it up in the air, before slamming it down onto Armin. Armin screamed in pain as he felt rips break. Reiner grinned, and repeated the move.

Then a voice spoke out. "Master!" Reiner turned, only to be shoved out of the way by a girl. He glanced up, and his eyes widened. Christa was leaning over Armin, holding him close. How was that possible?

Christa ran her hand through Armin's hair. "It's alright, Master. I'm here." She soothed. Then the two heard Reiner speak up.

"I don't know what the fuck is happening, but I'm through messing around!" He growled. He pointed at Christa. "Dead or not, I'm finishing this!" Then he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a knife. He lunged, and Armin rolled out of the way. Reiner then made a move towards Christa, who suddenly disappeared. Reiner's eyes widened, but then narrowed. He turned his attention back to Armin.

Grinning, he slowly stalked towards the boy. Armin's eyes widened, and he tried to inch away. Reiner raised the knife, but was suddenly tackled by Christa. They landed on the ground roughly. Reiner glared at Christa, and grabbed her roughly by the hair. Christa yelped, and was kicked away by Reiner. Reiner sighed, and slowly made his way towards Christa. Christa, despite being a ghost, still felt the breath getting knocked out of her. She glanced up, and saw Reiner raising the knife above his head. Her eyes widened, and she was about to vanish when she saw Reiner get knocked back. Armin landed on the bad guy, who shoved the blonde off of him.

Reiner turned to Armin, and thrusted the knife deep into his shoulder. Armin screamed, and Reiner grinned as he pulled the knife out. He raised it again, but suddenly a gunshot was heard. Reiner dropped the knife, and screamed in pain, clutching his bloodied hand. He turned around, and saw Mr. Hoover standing there with the handgun.

Before Reiner could react, Mr. Hoover kicked him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. He sighed, and turned towards Armin, who was being held by Christa. The ghost girl then glanced up at Mr. Hoover, and her eyes widened. Mr. Hoover sighed.

"Listen Christa," he started. "I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. I know I don't deserve your forgivness." Christa sighed, and glanced away.

"I'm not mad at you, Bertholt." She told him. "You were scared, and I can understand that. Besides, if I wasn't killed, then I never would have met Armin..."

"Um, I don't mean to interupt the hugging and learning here, but can we please take me to a hospital?" Armin hissed in pain. The other two turned to the blonde, who had his face scrunched up in pain. Mr. Hoover nodded.

"Alright, let's get you to the hospital." He said. Armin nodded in satisfaction. Christa smiled at Armin, and gently gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Armin Arlert." She whispered. Armin smiled, and kissed her back.

"And I love you, Christa Lenz." He said.

Mr. Hoover smiled as he looked at the two. He shook his head, and glanced at the unconscious form of Reiner. Mr. Hoover shook his head.

"I'm afraid we can never have the friendship we once had, Reiner." He murmured.

**And that's a wrap! Stick around for the last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone that has read this story! Especially QueenOfDarkHearts! I couldn't have done it without you, my Queen! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter, guys! We made it! Now I do realize that the story went from really awkward to dramatic to really fucking high on the "piss-your-pants o meter." (OK, maybe that's an overstatement...) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this epilogue! (Note: it's shorter than other chapters.)**

Armin groaned as he opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes, and took a quick glance around the room. He sighed, and slammed the back of his head against the pillow. "Still in the damn hospital." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been in the hospital for quite a few days now. And the trip hurt like hell. Mr. Hoover had the "brilliant" idea of pouring alchohol on the stab wound. Then they took him to the hospital.

Armin shook his head, and reached for the remote that laid on his bed side. He pointed it at the TV, turning it on. He mindlessly flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. He finally settled on bowling, simply because it was the only thing that was on really. At least, the only thing that was worth watching. Armin sighed, and bit his lip. He wondered why he had to be the one that was in the hospital. But, at least everyone else were safe. He smiled softly, and let his mind drift off towards the chain of events.

Reiner was found in the woods, and he was arrested on sight. When everyone found out he was Christa Lenz's killer, the media went crazy. After all, the case had been open for over twenty years. Annie was found as his partner in crime. Mr. Hoover was nearly arrested, but Armin, his grandfather, Ymir and Ben, and even Auruo all defended him. So currently Mr. Hoover was on probation.

When his friends found out about him being stabbed and beaten, they had instantly rushed to his hospital room. They made sure to visit everyday, bringing him flowers (Mina and Mikasa) and chocolate (Sasha), and get well cards that were obviously from the market. (Eren, Jean, Connie, and Marco.) Armin had just laughed, and told them that everything was alright. Mikasa was not so easily convinced, and she had pretty much babied Armin to the point that it hurt to watch. Armin had just bit his lip, and endured the "motherly love" that Mikasa had given him.

The blonde smiled softly, and closed his eyes. His mind drifted off towards Christa. The phantom servant had stayed by his bedside everynight, and was always ready to help him in every way possible. Then he blushed suddenly, remembering the time where Christa walked in on him while he was getting changed into his hospital gown. Armin shifted a little. He didn't like the gowns. They had a habit of showing the wearer's ass quite a bit, which was not OK in Armin's book at all. The blonde sighed, and took a glance to his left, where all his presents and cards from classmates were sitting. Christa had checked over them earlier, and had scowled over any that had a phone number or hearts from a girl.

Armin sighed, and continued to watch the bowling game. But then he saw someone appear from the corner of his eye, and he turned around, smiling. He reached his hand out, and grabbed the girl's. "Hey Christa." He said softly. Christa smiled down at him, and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Hello, Armin." She greeted. The two grinned at one another, but then something on the TV screen caught Armin's eye. He turned back to the screen, and glared at it. He waved his hands towards it in a frustrated manner.

"How the hell does someone miss a shot like that?" He hissed. Christa giggled at his reaction, and cupped his cheek. Armin glanced back up at her, and smiled. The two continued to stare at one another, lost in each other's gaze. Then Christa glanced towards the door, and smiled. She stood up, and moved towards the side, allowing Armin's grandfather to walk in. He pulled up a chair, and sat down next to his grandson. The two didn't say anything, but then the old man reached into his pocket, and pulled something out.

He slowly handed it to Armin, who took hold of it, confused. He tilted his head as he stared at it. It was an envelope. He glanced back up at his grandfather, who nodded his head. Then he stood up, and left without a word. Armin stared after his grandfather, before turning his attention to the envelope. He glanced at Christa, who smiled, and nodded.

Armin took a deep breath, and opened the envelope. Then he took out the sheet of paper. "A letter?" He wondered out loud. Christa smiled.

"Aren't you going to read it?" She asked. Armin looked at the letter in hesitation, before sighing. Then he unfolded the sheet of paper, and took a quick glance at it. Then he turned to look at Christa. He pointed his finger at the letter.

"This is my mother's handwriting." He stated blankly. Then he glanced at it, and bit his lip. The date was the same date in which his mother and father left on the plane that would take their lives. Armin took a deep breath, trying to build up the courage to read it. Finally, he sighed, and his eyes slowly darted over the words.

Christa stared at her love as he read the letter. Then, to her surprise, she saw him begin to tear up. By the time he was finished, he was clutching the letter to his chest, sobbing quietly. Christa walked over towards him, and wrapped her arms around him in a tender embrace. She held him close to herself, not wanting to let him go. Armin began to cry even more, and hugged the ghost girl back. The two stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally, Armin pulled away. He then glanced at the letter one last time, before folding it back up. He placed it under his pillow, and sighed. He then laid his head down upon the pillow, and glanced up at Christa. He then held out his hand, and he took hold of Christa's. The two smiled at one another.

"I love you." Armin said.

"I love you too." The phantom servant responded. Then they leaned in, and tenderly kissed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before pulling away. Armin then grinned.

"So I was thinking lately," he started. Christa perked her head up, smiling. Armin smiled gently as he continued. "Now that we are in a relationship, I was thinking you can start going to school with me." Christa gasped.

"Really?" She asked. Armin nodded.

"Of course, you'd need a new identity." He told her. "So I had help from Auruo to make a fake birth certificate and other info." He smirked. "Congratulations, Christa. Or should I say Historia Reiss?" Christa thought about the name for a second, before smiling.

"I like it." She said. Then she stood up. "OK, Armin. I'm going to leave you on your own for a little while." She began to walk out the door, leaving Armin to himself. The blonde sighed, and waited until Christa was gone. Then he reached under the pillow, and pulled out the letter again. He opened it, and skimmed over the words again.

_Dear Armin,_

_If you are reading this, then your father and I have unfortunately died. But you see, we still have one last lesson to teach you..._

THE END

(Cue Still Alive from Mirror's edge!) (I end every story with that song...)

**And that's it! Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have! Man, to think that in the beginning I was thinking about scrapping this. So glad I didn't! **

**I'd like to thank Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well, xBigstarx, cheese. 1000lb, CeruleanCat, UnlimitedHeart, OfZombiesAndMonsters, thejewlpin, Pandaemic, Little Girl On The Corner, Derekk The Aussie One, poodlecake85, vegasassassin, Gelbchihuahua, and of course... QueenOfDarkHearts for all of their support! Also to everyone else who has read this and enjoyed it! **

**(Deadpool: And so our story ends... Now, we must take on a new journey. *hops on motorcycle* A warrior's road is a lonely one, but he must do what he can to stay alive... Goodbye, my friends...) *Deadpool drives off into the sunset* (Curly: *sniffing* Is he leaving forever, your majesty?) No. Something tells me we will see Deadpool again. Someday.**

**Don't forget to review! And for the last time... STAY WYKKYD!**


	18. Extras

**Hiya guys! Just here to let you know that a sequel is coming soon! Yay! But first, I'd like to talk to you guys about something. Mostly alternate/deleted scenes. Like any other great story, this one went through many changes before finally being finalized. Here they are:**

**1. Originally, Mr. Hoover was going to be killed by Reiner. After confessing to Armin, Mr. Hoover would've been shot in the heart by Reiner. I deleted this scene because I thought it brought to much despair and suspense to a story that is supposed to be about the love between two teenagers.**

**2. Originally, Armin was gonna date Mikasa before realizing his feelings for Christa. I deleted it because...Who the fuck wants that to happen?!**

**3. Auruo was originally gonna be dead instead of Petra. i decided to have Auruo the person who is alive because I thought that it would be kinda more interesting for Armin to have to rely on someone that wasn't actually that close to Christa.**

**4. I actually thought of three different endings before the one now. All of them involved Christa finding peace and leaving for heaven. The first ending involved this, with Armin simply moving on. But the thought of Armin simply moving on just didn't seem to roll all that well for me. The second had Armin dying only a few months later and joining Christa in heaven. I scrapped this one because it felt too much like some sort of tragedy. That, and I didn't want to break Armin's grandfather's heart. The third involved Armin meeting a new girl by the name of "Historia Reiss" a few months later. This would have led to a sequel where Armin finds out that Historia is the reincarnation of Christa, and he would try to win back her love. But this simply had too much of a SciFi feel to it to me. That, and I felt like it would just be like a big "fuck you" to all of you guys.**

**With that all being said, I'll end this by giving you a sneak peak of the sequel...**

"Say cheese!" Christa said, holding her camera up to her face. Armin rolled his eyes, and complied, striking a Superman like pose. Christa giggled, and snapped the picture.

"How'd it come out?" Armin asked, approaching his girlfriend. Christa smirked as she looked at the picture. Then, her eyes widened, and with a cry of shock she dropped the camera. Armin quickly made a dive for it, catching the expensive camera right before it hit the ground. Sighing, he glanced up, and his eyes widened with worry. "Christa!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the ghost girl, who was curled up in a feeble position, sobbing softly. Armin tilted his head.

"Christa, what's wrong?" He asked in a soft tone, trying to calm the phantom down. Christa didn't say anything. Instead, she just pointed at the camera, before bursting into tears again. Armin bit his lip, and made a grab for the camera. He held the digital picture to his face, and he couldn't help but shudder.

In the picture, standing right behind him, was a man. The man had a stern look on his face, almost as if he was disappointed. He had his hand on Armin's shoulder, and seemed to be squeezing it. Armin pulled part of his shirt down, looking at his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw a red handprint on it. 'That wasn't there before.' The blonde thought.

Armin turned to Christa, and placed an hand on her shoulder. "Christa, who is this man?" He asked slowly, making sure Christa knew what he was saying. Christa hicupped, and wiped her eyes. She slowly sat up, and buried her face into Armin's chest, hanging onto his shirt as if her life depended on it. Armin brought the girl into a tender embrace, rubbing her back softly. He whispered words of comfort into her ear, calming her down. Finally, he pulled away, and placed his hands on the phantom's shoulders. "Christa, who was that man?" He repeated.

Christa took a deep breath, and spoke. "That man is my father." She stated blankly.

**And that's the sneak peek! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for the sequel: The Ghost of Christa Lenz II! (Those are Roman numerals.) Remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
